RockPaperSissorsMusic
by CourtnieCullen
Summary: Bella moves to Newfoundland with her father and meets Edward at a party that Alice hold for her.Bella and Edward detest each other.Untill they meet on the internet but they don't know who they are.I really can't do summaries.All Human,Normal Pairings.
1. Chapter 1In Trouble

**Chapter One;**In Trouble

"Bella dear." my mother Renee's voice filled the house,This was my last day at this place and I would be gone to Charlie's.Of course she has been trying to keep me with her,But she has Phil now they will be moving from Forks any day now to go to Florida.It's not that I don't like the sun but I just dont wan't to move fully to a place where every where from my clothes to the ghostly shade of white me skin is,Is unwelcome.Charlie on the other hand had moved away from Forks to Newfoundland when I was 5 I have gone there every summer and I have one really great friend named Jasper over there,Here I have Jacob who I will miss like crazy he is the brother I never had.I walked down the stairs into the kitchen mom was experimenting with some mexican dish,It didn't really look safe.

"You called?" I asked her quietly.

"Yeah now this is the last time im going to ask dear are you sure you wan't to go to Newfoundland?I rains alot there as well."she asked looking worried.

"Mom I made my decision when you said you and Phil were going to Florida and you know what Im like when I make a decision on something."I tried explaining to her,"So yeah im still going to Charlie's,Besides I haven't seen Jasper since last year I wonder if Rosealie has changed her outlook at me."I finished giggling a little bit.Mom looked a little downhearted but that was all I could do I am only on this planet to virtually please myslef and no one else,I left and went back to my now empty room and fell on my bed.A tear ran down my face and my cell phone rang.

"Hey Jake."I said knowing it was him since he was the only one with my number besides my parents.

"Bells im going to miss you so much."He boomed in the phone,I could hear snickering in the background most likly Quil or Embry.

"Im going to miss you to Jake,But I have to I would of had to move anyways but this way im sure Charlie will let me come visit him and Billy were tight and im pretty sure he would let you both come visit as well."I told him.I heard him sigh on the other end.

"I know,Listen Bells there is something in one of the boxes I helped you pack its from me I made it,Dont forget me."I could hear him get a little emotional on the other and then the Dail tone once come in.Any other time I would have called him back but I was on the verge of crying and I don't think either of us could handle it,Id call him when I was safely in Newfoundland.

I fell into an uneasy sleep without any supper either.I kept having this dream where Jasper and his twin Rosalie switched personalities and she was my best friend and Jasper was iffy about me.Towards the end there was a big muscle guy without a face and took Rosealie away from being my friend.Weird.I woke up and turned off my alarm before it actually came on and walked like a zombie to the bathroom and showered useing Strawberry shampoo.Such a normal scent.When I got out,wrapped up in a towel I wen't back to my room and blow dried my hair and put it up in a messy pony tail,I slipped into a pair of jeans and black t shirt with a white sweater and ran downstairs.Mom had made me a fairwell breakfast,Chocolate chip pancakes with chocolate sause.Once I finished that it was time to leave,I hugged Phil and Mom and grabbed my Wuthering Heights book,My carry on item,and ran out to the rent a car I had got the day before.I could see mom crying in the rearveiw mirrior but I really couldn't dwell on it much.I was going to be in Newfoundland in a mere few hours.Once I got to the airport I handed the key into the lady at the rent a car desk and waited for my plane to be called.Once I was safely on the plane I put my head back on the seat,I never really enjoyed these plane rides from the gross food to the guy that snores that just so happened to have to sit next to you.I sat there next to the window reading my book,I don't know how long I was reading the book but the guy next to me was poking me.

"What?"I asked impatiently.

"We are here.I thought I would tell you,You looked really into the book."The snoring guy said.I smiled apologized and thanked him and walked off the plane,Where I could see my dad waiting for me.Once he saw me a grin came to his face and the next thing I know is im plowed to the ground and crushed into a hug.I saw the blonde hair of my attacker.

"JAZZ."I squealed hugging him back.

"I missed you so much Bella."Jasper smiled at me as my dad and a girl that looked like a pixie stood there smiling at us,Jasper helped me up still hugging me tightly.

"I missed you to Jazz,But I would love to breathe."I joked with him and he let me go and the pixie girl latched herself onto him I said Hi to my dad,We really didn't show much emotion towards each other but it was more an unspoken thing we had.We knew the other loved just as much as the other.

"Bella,I'd like you to meet someone very special to me."Jasper said smiling at me.

"Ok."I said.

"This is Alice Cullen,She is my girlfriend I have a feeling you two will be awesome friends.Alice this is the girl I was telling you about this is Bella."Jasper said beaming.The pixie girl came up and hugged me she was sure strong for someone so small.

"Nice to meet you Alice."I stated,This was great I had a new friend and I haven't even made it out of the airport.

"Well Bella I hate to leave you but I have to have Alice home soon,I will come over later and we will catch a movie and catch up on a yers worth of stuff."Jasper said hugging me one last time and takeing Alice's hand and leaving the airport.I didn't need to worry about getting bags since I had sent them all to Charlie before hand.

"Ready to go home?"Charlie asked putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Ready as ever."I smiled at him as we walked out to his cruiser I hopped in the passenger side.

"I have a surprise for you when we get to the house."Charlie stated.I couldn't wait even though it only took about 10 minutes to get from the airport to our little house in Portugal Cove St Phillip's.

"Thanks Dad."I told him.

"No problem kiddo,Now I would like the truth on why you are actually moved back here."Charlie said in a somewhat stern voice that was kinda creepy.

"Because Dad,It's way to much of a change im used to this colder climate and in Florida everything from my clothes to my apperance is very unwelcome.And Phil isn't my favorite person in the world but don't tell mom that."I said smiling as we pulled into the driveway that we shared with Jasper and Rosalie's parents,There was an older looking truck sitting in the driveway it was a faded red colour and a Chevy and It looked very durable I could just tell they don't make trucks like that anymore.

"Like it?"Charlie asked me.

"Thats mine?"I said in awe.

"Well yeah you knows that Rose would never be caught dead in it."Charlie laughed at me.

"I love it,Thank you so much."I almost squealed.

"Its alright."Charlie said.I got out of the crusier looking at the truck it was so simple,then it started to rain,Typical Newfoundland weather.I laughed as I waited for Charlie to unlock the house so I could dry off,The house hasn't changed since the last time I was in it last summer.The kitchen walls were still the bright yellow my mother had painted them just after they got married and I was born.Through the house the only thing that had any drastic change was my room.Instead of the old blue colour that it was.I convinvinced Charlie to let me paint it,Now the walls were pink with Dark purple and sea foam green,It did look awesome,Jasper and I did that.My room as of right now was full of boxes that were screaming to be unpacked.I grabbed a cd that was on my desk it had Jaspers writing on it.I placed it in the player and started unpacking clothes first I had everything put in it's resectable places and I started with material posessions,On top of one of the boxes was a chain with a homemade wooden wolf hanging from it.There was a note under it.I picked up and read it.

_Dear Bella,_

_I miss you already if you are reading this.I made this wolf and was planning to give it to you for your birthday but since you were moving away I thought you would like it now.This is really hard.I could tell you everything.Even though im close to Embry and Quil they arn't the same as having you there to tell.You keep my secrets safe.You are like my sister,And your the best sister I could ever ask for.Now before I leave of Bella I love you and I miss you so much.And even if you meet some studdly man and he sweeps you off your feet I will always be here for you and that will never change._

_Jacob._

The water in my eyes brimmed over and I was now fully crying but laughing at the same time.I stopped packing and grabbed the phone regardless of the fact of long distance I needed to call Jacob.It rang five times and cut into his voice mail.

_Yo people apparently im not by my phone so leave one._

_**Hey Jacob when you get this call me back asap I need to talk really bad.**_

I hung up the phone and sighed,I still had a few boxes left to unpack and they are mainly books,I just shoved them into my closet being to tired to put them on the shelf.I went to the kitchen and made some chicken Mr Noodles and ate them and cleaned my dishes.The door bell rang and Jasper walked in.He sat across from me at the table and grinning to the end of the world.

"I'm not going to like what im about to hear am I?"I asked.

"Not really."Jasper said still grinning,Either he wet himself,he bought me something expensive or there was going to be a party for me.

"Spit it out then Jazz if im not gunna like it don't keep it from me any longer."I whined which just made him grin even bigger.I was really in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2 Traditions

**A/N;** Ok well my note didn't show in my first chapter I don't think,This is my first fan fiction here and im proud of it so far.Thank you to all the people who either put it on the alert thing or reveiwed.And I would just like to make something clear,I placed it in Newfoundland Canada I know it has nothing to do with Twilight but I love NL and I wanted them to live there.

**Disclaimer;**As much as I would love to own Edward he isn't mine,Neither are any of the rest of the Twilight Characters,I only own the plot line of this fan fiction.

**Chapter Two;**Traditions

Jasper just stared at me untill he started to laugh,I felt so betrayed he was not telling me something that he really needed to tell me.

"SPIT IT OUT WOULD YOU."I yelled hoping he would stop laughing and actually tell me,This only made him laugh even harder.I sighed in defeat and just got up and walked into my room and waited for my 'friend' to follow me.It took the guy fifteen minutes to finally realize I wasn't in the kitchen anymore and he stopped laughing.

"Ok I'm sorry Bells,It's just the look on your face when I told you that you wern't going to like what I had to tell you,So I better tell you before you do something bad.Alice has gotten carried away and is holding a party for you and everyone from school is going to be there to meet you."He said getting out of my way hoping I wouldn't through something at him,But why shoot the messenger.

"Why, Why would you let her do that?"I pleaded with him.Giving him the best puppy eyes and pout I could manage.

"That's why I gave into her,she is that master of that face and ugh,Why do girls do these things to us."Jasper whined,I laughed at him.

"It's all power my dear little friend.Now lets go watch a movie,or put on a movie and talk through the whole thing."I smiled dragging Jasper to the living room we watch the same movie every year since I met him and even though we were both going into out last year of High school I was not about to change the cycle.I grabbed the Lion King and slipped it into the VHS player,I knew there was a DVD version of it and I owned it but it just wasn't the same as the good old version.I heard Jasper getting Snacks and drinks.I flopped down on the floor and grabbed a pillow and waited for Jasper to come with the Snacks,I would miss these days we would have.I had a funny feeling it may all end very soon.

"Will you ever grow out of the Lion King?"Jasper laughed.

"Will you."I retorted.

"Fair enough."He laughed.We sat there talking and when songs came on we were horribly out of tune singing them like old times,I told him everything that had happened over the last year and he did the same thing,He had met a bunch of people who sounded cool enough to meet.Jasper seemed said that the only person I really had a friendship winth in Forks was Jacob.Jasper didn't like Jacob.Due to a summer when we were seven.

_**Flashback**_

_I was so excited Billy and Jacob were staying with my daddy and me this whole summer it was going to be so much fun.I thought as I knocked on Jaspers door,Of course Rosalie would always anwser the door.She never wanted to come out though she liked her looks to much.Then Jazz would come to the door._

_"Hey Bells."Jasper piped._

_"Hey Jacob and Me are going to head down to the beach with Billy and Daddy,We wanted to know if you wanted to come."I smiled hoping it would be a yes._

_"Well Duh,I sure ain't going to play Barbie's with Rose."We both laughed at this and he took my hand as we walked over to my car.I got stuck between Jacob and Jasper,Both trying for my attention.Once we got to the beach Daddy got us all ice creams and Jazz got Jacob hold his while he tied his shoe and Jacob put sand all over Jasper's ice cream.Once he found out he cried and Daddy had to buy him a new one_

I started to laugh at the thought,Jazz just looked at me.

"I was thinking about that summer a few years ago,Remember the one when Jacob was here."I giggled.

"I try not to remember it."Jasper scowled.

"Awe come on Jazz you know you want to laugh."I said pushing the sides of his mouth up making him smile.He finally laughed.I had fell asleep before the movie had even ended,And when I woke up my back was aching and my head was freezing,I looked around to find that I was lying across Jasper's back and we were in the shape of an 'X' I moaned then sat up.Poking Jasper till he woke up.It was only 7:00 am.

"Why do we always end up like that when you come home from Forks,It's really weird."Jasper said.

"I have no idea but it has happened ever since the first time."I reminded him.

"Yeah,So when are you going back to Forks?"Jasper asked,I couldn't belive he didn't know.I giggled a little.

"You really don't know?"I questioned him.

"Would I of asked if I did know?"He stated.

"True,Well Jasper I'm not going back to Forks,Mom and Phil are going to Florida and I really didn't wan't to go so I came here to stay with dad."I smiled.

"This is so exciting,You can actually meet people and not worry about saying goodbye."Jasper laughed knowing how much I hated saying goodbye to people.

"Yeah."I said and my stomach growled,I burst out laughing,My stomach was so loud.My dad walked in the living room.

"Your up,I bought breakfast it's on the table."He grinned.What was with everyone grinning it was starting to creep me out.

"What did you do to it?"I asked him as I walked out to the kitchen to see McDonalds breakfast sitting on the counter instead of the table.

"The tradition lives on."Jasper mummbled sleeply.I passed him his food then took mine and sat at the table eating in silence.Once Jasper was done he stood up and hugged me.'Listen to me Bells I have to go I promised Alice I would take her out shopping today'He finished rolling his eyes.He left the house and it was just me and Charlie left in the house.It was so quiet now.I wen't and showered and put on my sweat pants and tank top and flopped my hair up into a pont tail.I sat at my computer knowing full well my mother has sent me at least one e-mail.Yup just as I suspected,I knew she wouldn't be able to put it off.

_Dear Bella,_

_I miss you hunny,Are you sure you don't want to come to Florida with us?How was your plane in.What have you been doing.Email me back soon._

_Love mom._

Well it was shorter than I thought it was going to be.

_Mom,_

_I miss you to mom,But I'm not going to move to Florida with you and Phil it's just not my calling.And you know how the plane ride wen't I hate plane rides,This time I had to sit next to some guy that liked to snore then poked me because I was so into my book and didn't know the plane had landed.Dad and Jazz were at the airport waiting for me,Jazz plowed me down it was funny,He has girlfriend now her name Is Alice Cullen,Shes really nice but super hyper,Apparently she is throughing a party for me on friday.I haven't done all that much since I only just got here my stuff is all unpacked and Jazz came over last night and we did the whole tradition thing we do every year but he had to leave early because he promised Alice he would take her out shopping.It's so cute,Alice is very lucky to have found Jazz.Anyways how are you and Phil and email me the address and phone number when you move ok.And how is Jacob I phoned him last night and all I got was his anwsering machine,I hope he is alright._

_Love Bella._

That should keep her happy.I wen't back out I had to clean up our mess from last night the whole living room was a mess,Once I had the blankets in the washer I mopped up the floor and did the dishes and transfered the load into the dryer and wen't to change into something different,I made a pact that I would try to get on Rosalie's good side this summer if I was going to be living next her,Hanging out with her brother at thier place,going to school with her etc.I put on light blue faded capri jeans and a navy blue tshirt with some kind of a disign on it and a pair of white flats.I left my hair up simply because I was to lazy to do anything with it.

"Dad I'm going to see if Rosalie wan'ts to hang out or something."I yelled as I grabbed my cell phone and wallet.,I walked across the lawn and up the steps and knocked on the door,Rosalie came seconds later wearing a red halter sun dress type thing with white flip flops and her blonde hair curled,She looked beautiful.She could be a model if she really wanted.

"Jasper is out with Alice."She stated going to close the door.

"Rosalie wait,I know we never have been on the best of terms and I really don't know why but I was wondering if maybe you would go to the mall with me or get coffee at Starbucks?"I asked her.

"I'd actually like to take you up on that offer but Emmett is coming over soon.I really am sorry."Rosalie stated I looked into her eyes and she really was telling the truth.

"Thats ok,Maybe some other time then."I said walking across the lawn,I was going to go out anyways I grabbed the keys to my truck and got on the road I drove to the nearest Chapters and got in the Starbucks line waiting to order.I got a Grande Mint Chocolatey Chip Frappichinno and went and sat by the window.Just thinking.After that I decided to go walk up Signal Hill which was all quiet,It was a fairly windy day so there wasn't many people there only the die hard marathon runner people.I could of sat there ontop of the hill for hours but the sun was going down and I needed to walk back down to my truck and drive home.The walk down I tripped at least four times I had successfully ripped a hole into the knee of my capri pants and I could feel blood going down my leg which was making me sick.I blacked out.

_**Beep.Beep.Beep.**_

Please don't let me be in a hospital,Please don't let me be in a hospital,Please don't let me be a hospital.I pleaded to myself in my mind,The beeping had woke me up like an alarm clock but quieter and it never stopped and my hand couldn't find it to shut it off.I opened my eyes fully regreting doing so I got blinded by the brightness of the room.

"Dr.Cullen,She awake."I heard a voice say,It sounded like Charlie but I wasn't sure my sight was still getting used to the brightness.There was a hand on my shoulder pushing me back to lie down.

"Now Miss Swan,I'd like you to tell me what had happened?"Some guy I'd take to be a Doctor asked me.

"Well I wen't out for coffee yesterday then I decided to walk up Signal Hill which was fine untill I decided to come back which then I fell a bunch of times and my knee got really bad and I could smell the blood that was running down my leg and I blacked out."I told the doctor.

**A/N;** And that was chapter two,I hope to have chapter three up soon.But heres a Digital Cookie for being awesome readers.

And I start school on Wensday and im going to year 12 so I will try to get my story out as much as I can.


	3. Chapter 3 Tater Tots

**A/N;Hey sorry it took so long to get this chapter out.I had planned to get it out on Sunday since I was going to be home.Or so I thought,Dad had the day off today so I stayed with him till today.And I don't think its the greatest chapter,I'm hoping the next one will be better.**

**Disclaimer;I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.Just the plot line and Cindy McAnderson.**

**Chapter Three;**

I heard someone laugh from behind me,I instantly knew it was Jasper.He would never let me live something like this down.

"How do you feel Isabella?"The doctor asked me.

"Fine except for the fact Jasper is behind me and he will never let me live this down."I laughed.Turning around and glaring at him.

"What its funny you have only been here for less then a day and your already in the hospital."Jasper grinned Alice smacked him playfully.

"Now Alice."The doctor scolded her.That was weird.How did they know each other,The question must have been so clear across my face because Alice started to talk.

"Your doctor is my dad."She smiled.I lid back down on the bed and closed my eyes.Then I realised what about my Truck was it still at the bottom of Signal Hill what if someone stole it or smashed it to the point of you can't tell what it was to begin with.My head started to hurt.

"Are you alright?"Dr Cullen asked me.I certainly didn't feel the hottest at the moment.

"Not really my head hurts,Wheres my truck is it smashed to the point of no repair?"I asked my voice full of worry.I sat up once again but this time way to fast I ended up dizzy and falling back onto the bed.'Ughhh' I moaned.

"Your truck is safely at your house,Stop worrying and get some rest."Dr Cullen said as he told everyone to leave my room to let me sleep.Sleep took me over very fast.And had the most weird dream where I wanted a doughnut but all the stores were closed and the only place left was a sushi bar which had fish filled chocolate doughnuts.I woke up.

"I want to go home."I mumbled to no one I'm particular.

"Guys shes awake again."I heard the high pitch squeal of Alice.She rushed to my side.'How do you feel?'She finished.

"Like my ears are going to fall off,Did you really have to squeal?"I asked laughing.Dr.Cullen came in and shooed Alice away.

"Sorry about her,she must have snuck back in.She really likes you,And I have to warn you there will be many trips to the mall."Dr.Cullen laughed,I groaned I hated the mall or anything to do with shopping but if I was going to be her friend I would put up with it I guess.

"Oh,Dr Cullen when can I go home?"I asked.The hospital bed was itchy and annoying I wanted to sleep in my own bed really bad.

"Please call me Carlisle,And once I get these tubes unhooked from you,You are free.Alice raided your closet and brought you some clothes."Carlisle stated.I got to go home and eat and be normal again.I smiled.Once he had the tubes off me he bid me goodbye and that he would see me at my party.I got up realising I had one of them really weird backless smock things they make you wear in hospital I grabbed my clothes and rushed into the little bathroom.I washed my face and put my hair into a ponytail and looked at what Alice had brought for me to wear,A Navy blue tube top and dark wash bubblegum jeans and I had my white flats from before.I walked out to the waiting room where my father was waiting for me.I hopped into the cruiser.

"How are you feeling Bells?"Charlie asked.

"Fine."I mumbled.

"Ok."He said and the rest of the car ride was silent I really didn't want to talk to anyone,I wanted to sit down with a book and read for hours and hours till I fell asleep again,But when I walked into me house I knew that it wasn't going to happen.I got swamped,A pair of huge arms wrapped around me pinning me to them.At first I thought I had gone into shock but then I looked at who was hugging me.Jacob.

"Dude,I only have been gone for two days Jake did you really miss me that much?"I asked grinning.

"Well yeah,And I heard what had happened and decided that you needed someone by you to make sure you don't fall into the ocean or something."Jacob laughed I smacked his arm.

"Now now children lets play nicely."Charlie laughed from the Kitchen.

"How come you never picked up your phone when I called?"I asked him.

"I was out and left my cell at home."He said but I knew he was hiding something important,and most likely the reason he came all the way to Newfoundland.

"Mhmm,Well lets go for a walk and discuss this matter."I told him giving him the I know your not telling me something look.I grabbed my rain coat and walked out the door with Jake right behind me.I walked all the way to the ocean side which took 15 minutes all down hill.

"Listen Jake I know there is something your not telling me and I know you never came all the way to Newfoundland to keep me from falling into the deep darkness of the ocean now spit it out."I told him,trying to keep my voice low.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone."Jacob stated.

"I promise on my dads life."I swore to him.

"Ok well remember the Fire pit party we had at the rez when school broke out for the summer?"He asked me.

"Who doesn't remember that Jake,You got plastered and got up and started hula dancing."I laughed at the memory.He looked down blushing like mad.

"Yeah that one,well there was a girl there,Her name is Cindy McAnderson well I had the need to talk to her and we ended up after the party going into the wood and we well you can guess what we did.Anyways she asked me to go to dinner with her,that's why I didn't have my cell with me.So I go to dinner with her and she tells me she is pregnant.Bells I'm going to be a dad.I'm not ready to be a dad."Jacob said flopping down on a rock and putting his head in his hands.I rubbed his back.It was a bit of a shock to me since I have known him since we were tater tots.He was going to be the best father,I've seen the way he treated Claire back in Forks.

"Jake,you're going to make a great father,You love Kids.Does Billy know?"I asked him.

"Yeah I told him and he told me I should come here and tell you,Cindy is with me but she stayed at a hotel.She wants to meet you and ask you something."He stated.

"Ok,well bring her over tomorrow,I'm going to a party tomorrow night.Jasper's girlfriend Alice is throwing me a party she's insane but I'm sure she wouldn't mind you to being there but I'm not to sure on Jasper he still hasn't forgiving you for the ice cream disaster yet."I laughed.

"Are you sure?"Jake asked.

"Positive,Actually get her to come in tomorrow im sure she will be thrilled."I stated standing up off my rock,Jake following my lead.Jacob called Cindy and told her the directions to my place as we were walking up I called Charlie,with Jacob's permission I told him about Cindy and Jacob and He said it was alright that they stayed at our place.It took us a lot longer to get back to the house then to get to the ocean because it was all up hill.I was pretty excited to see Cindy.

"So,Whats Cindy like?"I asked him.

"She's nice,She reminds me of you though.Without the clumsiness and she has Hazel eyes and a lot taller."Jacob stated.

"Are you two dateing now?"I asked not sure if I was sailing into bad waters or not.

"Not yet,I want to take her to Signal Hill and ask her to be my girlfriend."Jacob said taking out a white case from his pocket and handed it to me.I opened it and looked inside to see a white gold ring with a red stone in the middle of two smaller diamonds.

"This is beautiful Jake."I said giving it back to him.

"It was my mother's engagement ring.Dad gave it to me to give her when I tod him I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend."He said smiling.When we got to my place there was a unknown red mustang in the drive way.Cindy's rental car.I ran into the house to see her sitting at the kitchen table,I hugged her without even saying who I was or anything.A tear ran down my face.

"You must be Bella."She laughed.

"And your Cindy."I smiled.

"Jacob never stops talking about you,It's like you are some form of Celebrity.Which is why I want to ask you something."She said.I took her hand in mine and led her to my room and sat on my bed next to her.

"Ok talk."I said still smiling at her.

"Iwantyoutobethegodmother."She said in all one breath.

"Huh?I never caught what you said."I told her.She took a deep breath.

"I want you to be the godmother."She said looking down.

"Of course I will be the godmother,I'm glad you asked me."I stated hugging her again.She laughed.I started to laugh with her.

"Before I forget your invited to my party tomorrow."I told her.'Thats if you want to of course' I added.

"That will be fun."She said and we went back out to see Jacob who was sitting on the couch fast asleep,That guy could sleep anywhere.

A/N.Edward will be coming soon :)


	4. Chapter 4 Purple

**A/N;**So sorry I haven't got this out in forever year 12 has started,It's weird I had my first math class and the teacher decides I'm going to pull a fast one.He asked us how many squares are on a standard checker/chess board.Naturally you say 65 counting the outside one right,Well it's wrong there are 204 squares.Math makes my brain hurt.Anyways Hope you all like this one,My eyes are all fish eyed now its 12 am and I'm uber tired but I felt really guilty on not having four out so here it is :)

**Chapter Four;**Purple

I wanted to scream or something making him wake up but I didn't think that Cindy would like it to much.He snored.We stood watching him for another little while and migrated back to my room,She put on pink silk boxer shorts and a white tank top while I went to the bathroom and put on old jogging pants and over large t shirt for comfort.I walked back into my room to see Cindy looking at my old pictures from when I was younger,Most of them were Jasper and I from our many summer times together,I haven't had any time to put the ones of Jacob and I up yet.I mean I've been in the hospital.She still didn't know I was in the room with her.Cindy picked up a picture of Jasper,Jacob and I that one summer that Jake came down,They had made a cradle with their arms and I sat on it with my arms around there necks grinning while they kissed each of my cheeks.I wonder what Alice would do if she saw it.I went to move closer to Cindy but me being me tripped over the air in the room and I was sent ass over kettle on the ground with a hmph.Cindy rushed to my side.

"Bella are you alright?"She said panicked.

"I'm fine Cindy,I am clumbsy there is nothing you can do about it.Thats why I just got out of hospital really."I said smiling at her as I sat back up and sat on my bunk bed which hasn't got slept on since I had arrived in Newfoundland.

"Ok,Well I'm really tired."Cindy stated then she yawned.I giggle and crawled up the ladder to the top bunk and once Cindy was lid down I switched off the light.

"Hey Cindy would you be mad if I announced I was going to be a godmother at my party tomorrow?"I asked her,I was really hoping I could even though I only wanted to tell Jasper,Alice and Rosalie.

"It's no problem to me,I'm glad you aggreed to being it's godmother."She said ,I could hear the smile in her voice.

"It was nothing really I'm just so happy you though of me to be honest."I said.I slipped off to dreamland once I said that statement.After dreaming about trying to save a giant talking chocolate chip muffin I woke up by the sun hitting my face and someone poking my side.Slowly I opened my eyes there was Alice sitting on my bunk grinning ear to ear dressed in a pink tank top and jean mini skirt her shoes were off,They were most likely death traps.I glanced at the clock that was on the other side of my room it read 7:23.I glared at Alice,I may only know her a little bit but waking me up at that ungodly hour is just wrong and what could she possibly want that bad she needed to wake me.

"Go away Alice."I groaned.I heard a giggle from my floor I looked down to see Cindy dressed in a green babydoll dress,She looked beautiful.Then Rosalie was standing next to her looking just as stunning as ever in mini shorts and a red babydoll top,I groaned and rolled over pulling the blankets over my head and trying to get back to sleep.Alice jumped on my back and started shaking my shoulders.

"Bellllllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaa,Wake up we need to go shopping for dresses for tonite.And Cindy said you had something important to tell us and she wouldn't spill so SPILL right now."She said still shaking my shoulders.

"Evil pixie lady,No you will find out tonight at the party like everyone else."I stated stubbornly,I made the mistake ofletting the sheets go and Alice ripped them away from me and grabbed my hands and made me sit up.I gave in walking down the stairs almost slipping on the last one.Alice hurried down after me and handed me clothes and shoved me towards the shower.Once I got out I smelled like strawberries.I looked at the clothes Alice picked out and groaned,This is what I get for resisting the rath of Alice though.She had given me the most short blue piece of material I have ever seen apparently it was a dress.

"Your putting the dress on Bella even if we have to force it on you its going on."Rose said through the door.

"Ugh."Was the only noise I made and I slipped the thin poor excuse for a dress on and walked out of the bathroom,Alice did a full walk around me and her jaw dropped.Was there something on my face?Did I start my period?These questions running through my head at a mile a minute.

"Your gorgeous."Jacob said coming from the living room.I blushed form what I was wearing,even though Jacob had seen me in a tankini this was still weird.Alice put blue flip flops in my hand,thankfully she wasn't forcing me into heels which I had a feeling was coming.Alice dragged me out the door as Rosalie and Cindy followed behind,There was a yellow porshe in the driveway,Must have been Alice's because I was being shoved into the back Rosalie sat next to me as Alice got in the drivers side and Cindy got shotgun.Alice was a crazy driver,any normal driver would have gotten to the mall from my place in half an hour,But no we got there in fifteen minutes,I was pasty white I knew it.That was the most crazy thing ever.Alice got me out from the back and link her arm through mine and we went to some dress store that I never got the name of,But apparently it was the best one in town next to the Bridal store but we didn't need to spend that much money.Alice had found a little purple strapless dress that fell to her knees and had some form of flower thing over the right boob area.Rosalie found a red halter knee lenght dress I couldn't wait to see her in it and Cindy had found a simple white summer time dress.Me on the other hand just stood there by Cindy all three girls went to the change rooms,I followed to see and give constructive criticism.Rose was the first to walk out,She rivaled most runway models,simply stunning.Alice looked even more like a pixie if possible but the dress fit her like a glove.Cindy looked like a little kid she even put her hands behind her back and shuffled her feet,She decided she loved the dress.Once everyone was finished looking at each other and whatnot they went back in to change,This time Alice was done first and she tackled me to the ground.

"Where's your dress Bella?"She said straddling my waist and giggling.

"I didn't pick one."I said looking away from her eyes.I knew the moment I looked I would end up giving into anything she wanted.Sadly.

"Stay here."She warned getting up,My eyes followed her to an area of the store I never been to and I couldn't see her over the clothes racks then again they were like six feet tall for some odd reason.She ran back in a fury carrying a blue dress without straps and flowed out just after the boobs,She shoved the dress in my arms and pushed me into a change room.I put the dress on and Looked at my self in the floor length mirror,I never felt so exposed ever it was horrible.I walked out my head down in shame.

"That dress looks so beautiful on you Darling."Some random lady with her little girl said as the walked by,I blushed.

"Mommy I want to look like her when I get older."I heard the little girl say,This made me blush about 76 more shades of red.

"Your getting this dress.Bella."Rosalie said sternly.I just turned back into my changing room and put my old stuff back on and once I came out Alice took the dress out of my hands while Rose dragged me out of the store and across the mall to a salon.

"Hey Ashlin,This is Bella she is in for a body waxing."Rose said with an evil glint in her eye,Now I knew why she wore so much red,she was the devil.I giggled at my own comment,Until I was being pulled through the salon to a back room.An hour later I was in the most pain ever,why girls did this so often is weird,Way way to much pain for my liking.

We finally got to go home but the girls wouldn't let my go to my place,Something about something I wasn't really paying attention.I was sat Rosalie's half of the basement which was made to look like a mini salon,No wonder Jazz had a curtain installed.She and Alice forced me into a chair after me doing all the fussing I really could,They ended up literally strapping me to the chair.My hair was being pulled and prodded at until it was straight to perfection,After that they put huge ringlets in my hair and the amount of hairspray was insane.I could go into a tornado and come out and my hair would still be untouched.They put a bow in it,it was kinda cute.Then Alice attacked me with the dreaded make-up.I kept my eyes closed through the whole thing,She tapped me when she was done.I opened my eyes it looked like someone totally different staring at my through the mirror.

"Thanks girls."I smiled at them through the mirror,They went to leave me when I cleared my throat.'It would be nice to me free."I finished.

"Nope we have to get ready then you can get up,we are going to let you pick your heel since I feel like being nice."Rosalie stated as her Cindy and Alice left.I fell asleep.An hour later I was poked awake and I was finally unstrapped.It was Rose.

"Alice left to get fully ready at her place and she needed to do some finishing touched to the place."Rosalie said,She was all done up in dress and everything she pulled me up to her room,Cindy was also no where in sight.

"Where is Cindy?"I asked panicked.

"She left with Alice,She got bored.Anyways change then come with me."She said pushing me into the bathroom with my dress already hung on the door.

"You know Rose,Why have we never hung out,I've always hung out with Jazz but never you.Whats with that?"I asked.

"You didn't like barbies and prefered to make mudpies.I despised dirt.So generally I veered away from you and my brother.He would come in looking so messy it was gross."Rose said from the other side of the door.

"Oh,its pretty sad,I've never ever really hung out with girls ever.Today was really the first time ever I went to the mall with a bunch of friends.It was annoying,but it made me feel like a girl again."I told her if you tell Alice that I will hunt you down and die your hair black.'I warned her.I came out of the bathroom she gasped.

"Bella you look gorgeous,Come over here to my closet."She said I walked over to the door by where she was standing and she opened it to reveal a closet that was bigger than my room next door at my house.She dragged me over to the place where she had all her shoes stored and she took out a bunch of blue shoes,In the end I picked out a navy flip flop with a half inch heel.Still death traps in my mind though.Rose looked at her clock it read 8 pm.She gasped.

"We are half an hour late Bella come-on."Rose said grabbing my hand and rushing me out of her house and pulling me over to her red convertible,the top was up she didn't want to 'mess' my hair up apparently.Ten minutes later we pulled into a driveway where all the trees were decorated in white Christmas lights.When we got to the end of the driveway I was in awe,Alice's house was huge.I could see so many people already in her place through some window on the front of the house.Before I had the chance Alice was at the door pulling me out of the car,Once she got to look at me fully she squealed in my ear and started jumping up and down.Jasper came up to us followed by some giant of a guy.Rosalie went up to him and full on kissed him while Alice gave Jasper a peck on the lips.The effect he had on her was amazing.

"Bella this is Emmett,Rosalie's boyfriend.Don't be scared of him he really is a teddy bear underneath that muscle."Alice giggled as Jazz put his arm around her.We walked into the house and everyone was coupled off.I felt like such an outsider even though this is my party.Alice stalked up to the DJ and took his mic and started into it.

"Bella has now entered the building,LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED."She yelled into the mic and hopped off stage.Jacob and Cindy came up to us.I decided now would be the best time to tell everyone.

"Hey,Guys I know I said I had something to tell everyone."I said.I knew it wasn't really a big deal but I wanted to spoil this child so bad regardless.Alice was staring intently at me and looked at me to say if you dont tell me now im taking you for a week long shopping trip.I looked at Cindy,she nodded her head telling me to go on like she knew I was going to tell them that particular bit of news.

"Yes?"Jasper asked.

"I'm going to be a godmother."I said smiling.Alice pounced on me squealing like it was my having the child.

"Who are the parents?"Rosalie asked me.

"Jacob and Cindy."I said smiling at them,they returned the favour.

The rest of the party went pretty smoothly.Apparently Alice's brother Edward had arrived finally but I never seen him.Then again im not looking for anyone particularly short.I went over and got some water and started walking around again.I stood up near the DJ stand debating weather I wanted to get up and ask him to play a song for me,In my thoughts I got interrupted by a very cold liquid running down the front of my new dress.I let out an ear piercing squeal,Letting Alice know where I was to.I looked at the person who did it,he had bright green eyes and hair that looked so beautiful.Mr.Hair glared at me and stalked away.My new dress was now ruined due to Mr Hair and purple just don't come out.I saw Alice pushing her way through the crowd.

**A/N;**Thanks for being so patient with me. Heres a Digital Cookie :)


	5. Chapter 5 On the Count

Authors Note.

Im so terribly sorry about not having this out and the fact it is so short :( . 3 of my teachers were like here lets give them loads of homework,Math I had a assignment that was 2 pages long,In eglish I had to read some essay called Of Revenge by Francis Bacon,I had to read it about 10 times then get someone to read it out to me then I finally got to desipher it,And for Writing I had to write an essay.I still have to do the final copy of it to but its not due till friday.And lastly on sunday the Targa Newfoundland cars drove past my dads house,How could I pass up seeing porshes and mustangs and other hot cars racing past.There were no Volvos though.I squealed the other day when I saw one my friend looked at me like I had a million heads I told her it was a Twilight thing and she just rolled her eyes at me.

**Chapter five;**On the Count

"What happened to you?"Alice said over the music and dragging me to the kitchen.Mr Hair was in there and once he saw me he glared and bolted.I informed her on what happened,She looked at me in shock and when I mentioned Mr Hair she could of burned a hole through the wall that was behind me.

"Edward."Was all that she said,I followed her out to the party again.Alice looked like she was an a hunt.I followed her untill I saw that she was going in the direction of Mr Hair and I went in the other direction.I found Emmett and Rose.

"Hey Bella,Why are you covered in purple?"Emmett asked me.

"Some Mr Hair guy dumped his drink on me."I explained.

"Mr Hair?I don't know anyone with that last name."Emmett said scratching his head.Rose and I started to laugh.Until Alice and Mr Hair came up to us,Jasper tailing far behind them.

"Hey Edward whats up?"Emmett asked.

"Nothing."Mr Hair said with no emotion or anything.I walked off and left the house,My plan was to walk home but once I got outside I had no clue where I was and how to get home,Sure I know getting a drink spilled on me really wasn't that bad it just stirred up a really bad memory from a year ago which happened to be the last party I was to.

_I was at my cousin Amberly's house for her sweet 16 party.Everything was going fine until I was going to go home,I had my new white dress with an eyelet hem on the bottom that my mother have given me.A guy came over and tried hitting on me with no luck,I knew by the smell on his breath he was totally wasted and I didn't want anything to do with him so I walked away.He followed me and decided to pour his fruit punch down my dress,then proceeded it knock me out.The next thing I knew I was in the hospital attached to all types of machines._

I ran into the woods next to Alice's house and sat on a rock and started to cry,I was now worried someone would get me or I would get eating by some kind of animal that called this place it's home,I curled into a ball and sobbed to myself before I blanked out.

"Bella,Bella wake up."I heard a calming voice.

"Should we take her to the hospital what if she's sick?"I heard another voice said.

"She is fine,There is no need for her to go back after just getting out yesterday,Besides she only fell asleep."That calming voice stated.

"But Carlisle it started to pour 3 hours before we found her,What if she catches Hypothermia?"A higher voice said.

"No Alice she is fine calm down,I think she is waking up.Bella can you hear me?"The voice asked.

"Mhmm."I mumble groaned.

"BELLAAAAAAA."Alice squealed latching herself to me.

"Alice...Air...need...breathe...Help."I gasped.

"Alice let her go."Jasper laughed.I looked to see that I was back in my room at Charlie's and everyone was staring at me.It was quiet uncomfortable.I pulled my sheets up over my head and layed back down.

"Go away now I want to sleep."I mubbled into the sheets.

"But Bella you have been sleeping all day,It's 6 pm."Alice whined

"And school starts tomorrow."Rose put in.

"Even more reason for me to sleep so no one has to put up with the wrath of an overly tired Bella.WAIT you said tomorrow,Ive been asleep since friday night?"I asked suddenly feeling awake.They all nodded.'eww'

"And you need new school clothes."Alice stated.

"My stuff is just fine thank you."I said stubbornly.Being Alice's friend was going to be difficult for me,But she was growing on me and She was my first real girlfriend.Even though I haven't known her for long I feel like I can tell her anything and everything.

"I think we should all go."Carlisle said getting everyone out of my room and leaving me in silence.Half an hour passed and I was dead bored.Being the lazy person I was at the time flopped from my bed to my wheely desk chair and pulled myself to my desk and turned my computer on and went on msn to see what was on the go.Someone with the email had wanted to add me,I added and the person started talking to me.

MusicBoy:Hey.

kLuTzAtHeArT:Hi,Who's this?

MusicBoy:Edward,I was reading you poem entry on that contest you entered.It was beautiful so I thought I would add you on msn hope you dont mind.

kLuTzAtHeArT:Nope I don't mind at all.Umm well it's getting late and I start my first day of grade 12 tomorrow,I need sleep.I will talk to you tomorrow I suppose :)

MusicBoy:Wow same.Yeah ttyt.

kLuTzAtHeArT signed out.

I got up and stretched.Then fell to my bed and just conked out into a very dreamless sleep,Until I got awoke at 6:30 am by Charlie poking my trying to get me to wake up.

"Goooo away."I grummbled to him,He only laughed.

"I made eggs and toast,And before you ask it is edible since Jasper wolfed down what was going to be yours,He also said her was coming to school with you since Alice and Rose are taking to long to get ready."Charlie said leaving my room,I was about to roll over and go back to sleep but my blankets were ripped away from my body.

"Get up Bells or I will sick Alice and Rose on you and they will make you wear something I know you wouldn't want to all because your new to school."Jasper said holding his handout to me.I took it and he helped me up but I hit my head on the top bunk once again.I pushed Jasper out of my room and grabbed an old plus uber comfy pair of light wash jeans and a Linkin Park t-shirt I went to the shower and took a nice long hot one washing in all strawberry scented washes.Once I was done and had my hair dry I pulled on my clothes and left my hair down and walked into the kitchen where my food was waiting for me,Jasper was sitting at the table across from my food.

"You smell like a fruit cup."He laughed.

"Thanks Jazz."I said sarcastically.I ate my food in silence.When I was done I washed up the little dishes that were there and grabbed my keys Jasper following,Before I got to the Porch door Jasper stopped me.

"Don't leave yet,Rose and Alice are waiting for you to come out,When we do leave RUN to your truck get in wait for me and go,You don't want to b e stuck with them nagging this early in the morning."He warned,This was true I knew how Rosalie could be and my guess was Alice might be a little worse with the whole shopping thing.

"Ok on the count of three.1.2.3"I said and ran to my truck I could see Alice in the door at Jaspers house she was still in her pj's.Once she saw Jasper and I she ran out of the house and tried to get in the truck at us.I started her up and started to drive away and started to laugh uncontrollably.


	6. Authors Note 1

Hey to all my readers,Im really uber sorry that it takes me a freakishly long time to get my chapters out.It's just year 12 is kinda mocking me with all the work,and my normal zen mood has been disrupted and stress hits me sometime and it's annoying me.Also I havent been home much all last week due to it was my friends 17 birthday party and it ended up getting booked over to the next day,So I was home for one day and 3 hours last week,Me being me forgot to send it to myself untill friday when I came home for the three hours.And over the weekend I wasnt in the best mood to type being woke up by really loud Barbie movie that i want to smash to bit and I had to babysit for an hour and I had another party to go to.

This week so far I have a math quiz and a earth systems test,and an english essay due.Im working on chapter six though.Im really really really sorry :(

Courtnie

xo


	7. Chapter 6 Wake up Calls

**Hey I'm sorry for not updating,If you have read my authours note you will know why.**

**I nearly had a cow the other day I got a math assignment back and I had a 86,I actually had to look to see if it was mine,I'm normally only getting 50's but I guess my new aweosme teacher helped me :).Sorry for rambleing.**

**This chapter is for _Everyone Is A Hero_ since they said I should make an Edward point of veiw :)**

**Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and stuff it really means alot.**

**Disclaimer;Simply I don't own Twilight,Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ohh haha I got my nan reading Twilight,She comes into my room two days ago asking for that new book I got,hah then she started complaining because I have a bunch of post it notes in it :)**

**Chapter 6**;Wake up Calls

Edwards POV.

"Mom how come the house is so quiet?wheres Emmett and Alice?"I asked.Normally you could hear Emmett playing some form of video game or sport from anywhere in the house,And Alice well she is Alice and normally you can here her either talking to Jasper on the phone or Jasper is here.Today of which I couldn't hear anyone.Real eerie.

"Emmett is gone with your father to buy a new basketball net apparently the old one didn't like Emmett's slam dunk to much,And Alice is with Jasper at the airport picking up Jaspers best friend Isabella Swan."My mother Esme pointed out to me.

"Oh,Why did Alice go with him she don't know her."I stated.

"Alice said something along the lines of hoping to have a new shopping partner,Although Jasper was telling her that Isabella wasn't a shopper.Alice is determined."Esme laughed.I stalked up the stairs and to my huge room,Personally it was really to big for me but it has the best view.

I walked up to my wall of cds and picked out Linkin Park.I slipped it in my player and just listened to the music letting it take me away with it.I quickly fell asleep.I had a dream of big chocolate brown eyes,I had no ideas who owned them.

"EDWARDDDDDDDDD."My sister Alice woke me up,I threw my pillow at her being so mature and all.

"GO AWAY it's to early."I whined pulling the blankets over my head as Alice turned on the light.She pounced on my bed repeatedly.

"Come one Eddie wake up I have something to tell you."she said,I knew she had her puppy dog eyes flashing at me.How could you resist?

"Don't call me Eddie."I warned her sitting up in my bed,Alice was now sitting at the edge of my bed in her pj's still.

"Ok well I met Bella,She needs work on her fashion sense though.But I have the feeling we are going to be the best of friends."Alice said in a somewhat high pitched voice.

"Alice you think everyone is going to be your best friend,Like that creepy Math guy from 4th grade."I huffed.

"But Edward I have that feeling you know the crazy one that always comes true,That one.Besides Edward your going to like her I know it."She smiled.I had the feeling she was trying to set me up with this girl.For all I could know she could look like a pug faces pig.

"Alice your not setting me up with this girl,Now leave my room."I glared at her,she swung her head down and shamefully walked out of my room.She had to get ready to go out with Jasper anyways so she wouldn't be around today.

After I got my shower I slipped on a pair of designer jeans and a red graphic tee that I really couldn't read the writing on.I sauntered down to the kitchen where mom was cooking breakfast for me.

"Mom you know I'm capable of cooking without burning down the house now right?"I laughed.

"Yes,I am hunny but I thought this would be a nice change and since school is starting soon and you have been out with Jessica all summer I thought today it will be just me and you."She smiled at me,I shuddered.Jessica wasn't on my good side any more after what she did,Of course mom didn't know I broke up with her last night.'How are you and Jessica anyways,How did the supper go last night you came home and went straight to your room."she finished.

"Supper didn't go all to well,Apparently Jessica forgot about our dinner date and she ended up showing up with James Gordon,So i broke it off with her because she was going out with him for the past 2 weeks according to her."I told her,Jessica and I have been going out for 2 months last night was supposed to be our 2 month anniversary type thing.

"Awe hunny it's alright,Can I be honest?"She asked.

"Sure mom."I said kinda unsure of what she might say.She placed a plate in front of me.

"I hated that girl even from before you and her were dating,I seen her out with her mom she was such a snot nose."My mother explained,I couldn't help but laugh.

Mom and I spent the whole day together doing random things but mostly baking cookies and stuff like that this was until mom got a call from dads work.Alice was staying at the hospital apparently this Isabella girl fell and passed out.Dad came home not to long after that.

"How is Isabella?"My mother asked as if she was her own child.

"She will be fine,Her knee was just a little cut up and bruised.She feinted due to the blood though.Edward when she is released you have to meet her she is stunning."My father stated,what sort of mission did Alice have him on.

According to dad Alice was staying at Jaspers house tonite so she could be close to Isabella,I'm surprised she doesn't feel the need of competition from her being Jaspers best girlfriend since forever apparently.The rest of the night I dedicated to playing my piano which I had neglected sadly all summer due to Jessica's needs.

Friday never came faster,Alice was going completely crazy with food and decorations.She couldn't contain herself she had to throw some lavish party.I walked up to her while she was setting up the sound system.

"Alice is this all completely nessicary,You only met her the other day."I told her.

"Yes Edward it is necessary,She is awesome your going to love her just try not to do anything stupid ok."She warned me and pushed me back to my room to get ready.I think I only had half an hour to get ready and I knew if Alice didn't like my appearance she would probably do something to my piano or one of my cars.Shudder.I slipped into some designer jeans and a black button down dress shirt,I left the top 3 buttons undone for comfort.

Suddenly some horrible 'you ears are going to bleed' song came on the stereo set we had,The party was starting.I know Alice had invited all of the town that we lived in.With a population of 1000 or something like that,its not very high,we did have the space for the people.There were also the people from the city the Alice just had to invite.I hope nothing bad will happen.Somehow some of these town people aren't really trustworthy and the thrive for alcohol and drugs.After about 15 minutes more of pondering I heard Alice say that Bella was here,I guess it was now or never for going down.I grabbed the purple punch mom had made before the party and walked around with it.Socializing with random people from school.I was fairly happy until I saw Jessica and James who were wound around each other it was really sickening.They walked over towards me,I tried to get away from them and in my haste I banged into someone pouring my drink down her dress,I have never seen her before she was beautiful.I wanted to stay and chat but Jessica and James were getting closer,I ran into the kitchen but before I could reach the door I heard and ear piercing squeal.What have I done?Leaning against the counter for a few minutes trying to regain my breath,Alice busted through the door with the beautiful girl at her tail.I did the only thing I shouldn't have glare and run,I should have explained and said sorry and bought her a new dress.Oh what a shame to man kind I am.

I walked back out into all the loud noise and to the sound system hoping Alice wouldn't talk to me untill after the party.I was wrong,I saw her walking straight towards me the beautiful girl wasn't far behind her untill she saw me,With that she turned the other way and walked toward Emmett I think.Alice came and got right up in my face.

"Edward what the hell were you thinking,Pouring you drink all over Bella like that?"She asked me sternly,Shit that was Bella.I looked down I was way to ashamed of myself to look up.I heard Jasper come up to us and calm Alice down he as creepy like that.

"I'm so sorry Alice."I mumbled not even sure if she heard it or not.

"I'm not the one your supposed to apologise to,It's Bella so come with me and say your sorry."She said sternly.I followed her and Jasper caught up with us and tagged along once we got up closer I heard Bella saying something about some Mr Hair guy.Oh jeez I hope she isn't talking about me.I looked around trying to find an escape out of this place,there was none.

"Hey Edward whats up?"Emmett asked me,Ugh I want out now.

"Nothing."I mumbled back to him not putting forth any emotion.

Bella bolted towards the door,Was I really in her bad book already.Alice,Jasper and Emmett ran after her I sauntered to my room and locked my door behind me hoping I wouldn't be bothered anymore tonite.I clicked onto my computer and onto my favourite poem site that I would go on when I was down or something.A person named KlutzAtHeart had a poem put up,It was about the persons life and how she or he had to do soo much to fit in and they had to move making everything the more harder,I decided to add the person on msn.Something I didn't do often,But I had a really great feeling about this person.

It was sunday when the mystery person logged onto msn,I was pleased that the person had excepted a stranger to his or her list.I decided to converse with the person.

MusicBoy:Hey.

kLuTzAtHeArT:Hi,Who's this?

MusicBoy:Edward,I was reading you poem entry on that conest you entered.It was beautiful so I thought I would add you on msn hope you don't mind.

kLuTzAtHeArT:Nope I don't mind at all.Umm well it's getting late and I start my first day of grade 12 tomorrow,I need sleep.I will talk to you tomorrow I suppose :)

MusicBoy:Wow same.Yeah ttyt.

kLuTzAtHeArT signed out.

It was one of the shortest conversations ever,I looked aver at my clock it read 11:30.I decided I should go to bed as well seeing I to had to start grade 12 tomorrow,The joys.At 6 in the morning I was woke up by jumping on my bed instantly I knew it was Alice.I hope she wasn't going to interrogate me about the party.

"Eddie wake up,Its our first day of grade 12.Im not going to bother you about the party I got the information from someone that saw the whole thing."She stated bounceing on my bed even more.

"Alice go away."I groaned and rolled over putting my head into my pillow and trying my damnedest to get back to sleep.The Pixie kept on jumping.

"Nope im not,well soon I am but until then I'm staying,I don't need you to drive me in today Rose is picking me up and hopefully we will be able to tackle Bella so she wont dress well like she dresses on her first day."She told me.Annoying little pixie.

I sat up and pushed her from my bed.I proceeded to stand up and make my way to my en-suite bathroom,Letting the water run for a while,I picked out my clothes for the day.A white and grey striped polo tee and faded designer jeans.I stepped into the shower and let the water hit me after about 15 minutes of washing and whatnot,I got out and dried off and got dressed.I slipped into sneakers and grabbed my bookbag and walked downstairs.Mom was cooking the first day of school breakfast no doubt Emmett will be here soon,He would never miss this breakfast for the world.

"Mom it looks good.Smell delisious"I told her.

"Thank you Edward."She said placing a kiss on my cheek.

A booming voice flowed over the stairs,Emmett has now entered the building.I laughed quietly to myself.He came up to the kitchen and grinned ear to ear when he saw the food that was now being shared out into everyones plates.Dad walked into the kitchen and placed a kiss on my moms lips.I waited for Emmett to say something.It never came.

"Emmett you excited for graduating this year?"My dad asked him.

"Sure Carlisle."Emmett got out before shoveling another mouthful of food into his mouth.Dad laughed.It was nearing 8 I put my dishes in the dishwasher and grabbed my bag,I hugged my mother goodbye and grabbed my keys and headed out the door,Emmett at my heels.Once we were in my Volvo Emmett spoke up.

"Where is the Pixie?"He asked,I'm guessing he was only then realising she wasn't with us.

"Shes at Rose's place,I think she is hoping to attack Bella before Bella can make it to school."I laughed.

"Wow I hope Bella is fast."Emmett stated in awe.We pulled into the schools parking lot,And parked next to an old red Chevy truck.I walked into the gym with all the other grade 10,11, and 12 that had now materialised at the school.Each of the students looking groggily and wanting to go home and sleep.

**Thats chapter 6.Sorry for any grammer mistakes and spelling.**


	8. Chapter 7 Wishing Tree

**A/N;Look two out in one night,Feel lucky because this is a rare thing.**

**Chapter 7;****Wishing Tree**

Back to Bella's POV

I made my way to the closest Needs/Ultramar,My truck needed gas and I needed a french vanilla.I pulled up and asked Jazz to put twenty in her and I went to pay and got two french vanilla's one was for Jazz.Once back in my truck I started on my way to school.I had no idea why we had to go to PWC it was so far of a commute from where we lived.

"Are you excited for going to this school?"Jasper asked breaking the quiet silence.

"Somewhat,Oh guess what?"I asked him and started bouncing in my seat.

"Alice is rubbing off on you?"He answered,Sounding like a question.I stopped bouncing.

"Nope,Some one read my poem you know that one I entered in that contest,He or she added me on msn,There awesome to talk to."I told him smiling.

"Thats great Bells,I really hope you win that contest."He said patting my back.

I pulled into the parking lot,Every other car there seemed pretty new compared to my old truck.I loved my truck though and that's what matters.I followed Jasper into the gym the green floors caught my immediate attention.

"This has to be the uglyest colour ever"I heard Jasper stated.

"What did it look like before?"I asked.The colour was snot green,It was disgusting.

"Like a gym floor is supposed to not like someone sneezed over the floor."Jasper explained,I nearly keeled over in laughter.

Alice and Rosalie found us ten minutes later,They were also complaining about the floor colouring.(**A/N;that happened to me this year,they actually got the money for the floors and it looks like snot.I loved the way it looked before.I still complain every time I see the floor.)**The four of us sat near the back while we waited to find out where our homeroom would be and what would be going on juring the year.Alice filled me in on who the good teachers were and what the new principal was like,I didn't like her already.Rose shot up and ran over to Emmett when she saw him enter the gym.Whispering to each other they walked back towards us and to my despise Edward Cullen trialing silently behind them.Ugh I was going to have to put up with him for a full year.Lovely.

A stumpy woman maybe in the forties walked into the gym followed but 2 males.She stalked up to the podium and started talking about the most boring things.I had my plans to join the newspaper committee.Edward had sat by me through this assembly,to my displeasure.I could feel him looking at me it was starting to get annoying.Mrs Moore started calling out names for homerooms,I got put into Mr.Howlett's room he was the music teacher.He kinda scared me,Luckily Alice was in my homeroom we sat by a girl named Emily Witherton.Her and Alice really hit it off talking about style.Mr Howlett came up to me.

"Isabella Swan?"He asked.

"Please call me Bella."I said out of reflex.

"Bella,I understand you are new here.Here is a map of the school to help you."He said and walking away and handing out papers in alphabetical order to the other students.

"Alice Cullen?"Mr Howlett said looking around the room.

"Over here sir."She piped raising her hand,He came over and handed her,her schedule for the first half of the year.

"What do you have?"I asked her.

"Well homeroom,then English,Clothing,Biology,Math,World Religion,Enterprise,Art and Design,and Theater Art."She said smiling apparently getting everything she wanted.Mr Howlett walked back over to my and Emily passing us our Timetables.

**Homeroom-Mr Howlett**

**English-Mrs Jones**

**Enterprise-Mrs Ridgeley**

**Writing-Mrs Jesperson**

**Theater-Mr Barrington**

**Math-Mr Harpur**

**Earth Systems-Sub**

**Design and Fabrication-D'Entermont**

With five classes a day and they keep revolving.I would actually have no trouble with my timetable this year.

"We have the same English." Alice said excitedly.on the other hand Emily and I had all the same classes except for Enterprise which in its place for her she had Clothing with Alice.

"Hey sir can we leave now?"A tiny girl by the keyboard asked.

"If you have your Timetables you may leave,Locker give out are tomorrow so don't be late"He warned.

Alice and I grabbed our bookbags and headed out to the front entrance,apparently we are going out for an early dinner.Once everyone got to the entrance we went to our desired vehicles but I was going by myself though.Once I turned the corner I saw Rosalie's convertable parked next to my truck and on the other side an expensive looking Volvo.Emmett was standing impatiently at the passengers side jumping like a little kid at TOYS 'R' US.I let out a little laugh and hopped into my truck and waited for Rose to get on the road so I could follow since they weren't telling me where we were eating.I turned my radio on 99.1 hits fm or should I say 9.1 hits fm with the whole 10 000 dollar reward for finding the 9 thing.Kissed a Girl was on.I was singing crazily and dancing in my seat to the song,I was glad there was no one in the truck to witness my act.We got on Torbay road in record time of ten minutes and pulled into my favourite eat in place Jungle Jims.I did a little happy dance in my seat.I locked my truck up and got out and walked up Rose and Alice.

"You know Jazz made us go here."Rose stated rolling her eyes.

"Don't dis Jungle Jims."Emmett came up behind me taking my side.'Oh and Bella lovely dancing to Kissed a Girl I think you were singing to weren't you' He teased,Ok so maybe he wasn't on my side.I blushed.

"So that's what you were doing,Hah I thought you were tring to get a fly or something but hey your lips were moving to that song now that I think back to it."Alice said reminiscing.We walked into the restaurant.A guy named Andrew was our waiter he should all 6 of us to a booth towards the back.He handed up menus but I knew what I wanted without looking.The Bathroom Sink and a Sherly Temple,You get the best stuff on that plate.Once again Edward was sat next to me I thought I was going to die that was until we all ordered our food.I still couldn't get over the fact Emmett had gotten the Kitchen Sink which was 3 times bigger than what I got.I ignored Edward the whole time.

"Bella tomorrow you have to let us pick your clothes for school."Alice stated.I swear I heard Edward laugh at me.

"Whats wrong with what I'm wearing?"I asked looking down at my attire my faded jeans and Linkin Park tee.

"Bella Bella Bella,Dont you know you should be wearing stuff that complements you,That clothes gives you no curves."Alice laughed at me.I rolled my eyes.

"But its comfortable."I whined.Andrew gave me my bill,I payed for it.

We were all out by the cars.I got in my truck and drove home.I grabbed my mp3 player and my journal and left a note telling Charlie I was gone out to the tree,He would know where I was.I walked through the back yard and through my next door neighbors yard and to the edge of the woods and walked to the side avoiding the puddle that is always there and climbed onto the tree and slid out till I was over the puddle and put my headphones in and started listing to the Killers.I opened my Diary and started writing.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I know I have neglected you since I arrived at Newfoundland just ive been so busy.I managed landing myself in hospital the first full day I had here am I lucky or not.I had Jacob visit me all the way from Forks.He is Having a Baby with Cindy she is one of the nicest people I know,They made me godmother of this child I'm going to spoil he or she like crazy to.Alice had a party for me it was all well until Edward spilled his drink on me.**_

_**Oh gosh Diary Edward Cullen,I feel really bad for not talking to him I really want to get to know him.And his eyes they are just Beautiful and I can feel myself being drawn to him,Both times I had to sit by him today I would glance over and he would be looking at me whats going on.Can I be falling for him.?**_

_**Emmett saw me doing my dance today that was creepy non the less they now all know how weird I am when im alone.**_

_**Well im sitting here on the'Wishing Tree' branch surrounded by water and its getting late the dun is setting I must go.**_

_**Your Faithful Writer,**_

_**Bella.**_

_**September 3 2008.**_

I climbed down from my tree and sauntered slowly back to my house.Once I got in I saw that Charlie had bought pizza home with him today,I grabbed 2 slices and went to my room and turned my computer on.I changed into my jogging pants and over large tee and sat at my desk eating my pizza as I waited for msn to load up.I looked at who was online,My heart for some weird reason skipped a beat when I saw that MusicBoy was online.He started talking to me.

MusicBoy:How was your day?

kLuTzAtHeArT:Meh pretty good for the most part.How about you?

MusicBoy:same old get up school leave food you know.

kLuTzAtHeArT:yeah.SO whats up?

MusicBoy:just listening to music,You?

kLuTzAtHeArT:I just got in,Now I'm eating pizza.

MusicBoy:Sounds fun,where were you too?

kLuTzAtHeArT:Out sitting on a tree writing in my journal,You listening to anything good?

MusicBoy:Claire De Lune

kLuTzAtHeArT:Debussy good choice :)

MusicBoy:Thanks.Where are you from if you don't mind?

kLuTzAtHeArT:Right now im living in Newfoundland.:) you ?

MusicBoy:I live there to.I have to go my sister wants the computer,to look up some coat or something.Bye

kLuTzAtHeArT:Bye.

MusicBoy signed out.

I smiled to myself I had made a friend all by myself from Newfoundland.I stood up and brought my plate back out to the kitchen.I washed up and got ready for bed,After reading a chapter of Wuthering Heights I finally fell asleep.I dreamt about ALice shoving me into something with an old couch floral brown print with bubblegum pink shorts and blue hooker boots.I woke up and heard laughing.

"What are you laughing at and go away I'm triyng to sleep."I moaned keeping my eyes closed.

"Noooo Don't make me put the hooker boots on Alice."The voice laughed as they started to turn the lights on and off.I threw my pillow at whom ever it was.'Jeez your worse than Edward.Bella get up we have school.' My blankets got torn off my bed and in the process making me fall off my bed.I opened my eyes to see Alice standing over me,Laughing.

"Oww."I let out,I was only then feeling the after pain of my falling.

"Get in the shower."Alice ordered.I marched into the bathroom wondering what would happen if I never did what Alice told me.I got out of the shower and dried my hair and body and wrapped in a towel in case someone was there outside waiting for me.I walked back into my room and Alice shoved clothes into my hand and left the room.I shoved on the bare necessities first so I could take the towel down.Alice had Beige short shorts picked out for me and a dark blue halter top showing more of me than I ever wanted to.

Once I had everything on,I stormed out of my room to have Alice throw blue flip flops at my face telling me to put them on we were going to be late.I hurridly put them on and grabbed my book bag.My old truck ws never going to get us to school in time.

"Bella don't look so worried,We will get there in time,I'm driving."The pixie said with an evil grin.

**A/N;I used to have a wishing tree,When I was younger I was out in my friends backyard,She lives next to me,And I was looking through the tall grass that at the time was taller than me which wsnt really hard to do.I came across this opening at the beging of the woods and it was this huge puddle an I kept walking through and a Tree materialised and the branch that hung over was think enough for people to fit on.I went there everyday and started calling it the Wishing Tree.I finally decided to bring my friends to see it.I havent been there in years no though I normally take my travels to the meadow behind my house if I want to think.Wow sorry for the rant but I wanted to let you all know where the Whishing Tree thing came from.**

**Hope you liked this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8 Notes

**A.N.-**Ok well Ive been really sick since last friday with a head cold,And even though I am still stuffed up and getting really bad headaches I posted this.

-Also another reason for it being so late was I was waiting on my mother to put microsoft word on my computer which has the all mighty spell check and grammar check so I'm hoping that will be a little better.

-In the next month I might not get many out either since I set this strange goal for myself to read 6 books before November 21,They are A Matter of Honour which I have to read for school then I have The Witching Hour -Anne Rice then Twilight,New Moon,Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.Who thinks I can do it ?

**Disclaimer-**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters from the book, Even though I wish I did. Stephenie Meyer does.

Love Much CourtnieCullen xox

**Chapter Eight; **Notes

Since I didn't want to be late on the first day of classes or to get my locker I didn't press the matter and I climbed into Alice's yellow Porche. I barley had the time to put my seat belt when we were already heading around Windsor Lake.

"Honestly Alice would it kill you to drive a little slower? The speed limit is only 70 miles an hour and your going 120 miles I swear you have a death wish or something for me." I huffed she just laughed.

"Bella Bella Bella, You have to trust me. I have never got caught by the cops either and I always speed." She stated proudly as we pulled up along side Edwards Volvo, We still have 5 minutes to shake before the homeroom bell went off. Alice really was crazy.

I got out of the car and wobbled a little bit due to her fast driving. Once I have myself steadied I grabbed my book bag and slung it over my shoulder. I walked into the school before Alice and before it started to downpour. Every guy that was in the hallways stopped what they were doing just to stare at me what pigs. In my attempts to pull my shorts down a little more so they would cover more the oh so graceful me fell flat on my face. I could hear the clicking of Alice's heels rushing over to help me but someone's hand stuck out to me before she got to me. Without looking at who my helper was I gave him my hand. Once I was up my eyes got dragged into these beautiful set of green orbs.

"Bella are you ok?" I heard Alice's panicked voice get closer and shaking me out of my daydream like stance.

"Yeah Alice I was just getting re acquainted to my best friend the floor, Thank you for helping my Edward." I said letting go of his hand and walking over to Alice.

"I'm so glad I never made you wear heels today, that fall would of have been worse and you might have been back in the hospital." She laughed a little.

"Yes because that's all I want on my first day of classes." I laughed as the bell signaling homeroom went off. Alice and I met up with Emily right outside our homerooms door.

"How was your day after yesterday?" Emily asked us.

"Mine was great I went home and looked up the new fall coat from Sirens. It is totally hot and I can't wait to go get it this weekend." Alice rambled.

"My afternoon was good, I went to my tree and wrote in my journal for a while, Then come home and went to sleep only to be woke up by Alice laughing at me." I told Emily.

"It's not my fault you dreamt about me making you wear hooker boots." Alice said erupting in laughter.

By the time Mr. Howlett got to homeroom Alice and Emily were on the floor clutching their stomachs from laughing so much, He gave me a skeptical look. I shrugged. Homeroom was extended for half an hour so everyone could get their lockers situated. My locker was number 17 and my combo was 12 10 0, It had to be the easiest thing to remember ever. Alice and Emily were on either side of me and Alice was full out decorating hers. Me on the other hand put all my binders in and grabbed my English and Enterprise binders. Alice followed me to English we sat towards the back in the last two rows furthest from the door. Mrs. Jones was a short woman, But from Alice she is really nice and fun not to mention very easy to distract. This was going to be an easy class. Once the class started to pile in, Rosalie and Jasper walked in together talking quietly they sat in the two empty seats in front of us.

"Bella, I like the change in apparel." Rose smiled at me. I glared over at Alice who was laughing so hard once again.

"What happened?" Jasper turned around to me.

"Alice stuck me in this really revealing outfit, so I tried making it less revealing and in the process I fell making myself look like a complete uber idiot in front of the whole male population of this school." I told him blushing like no tomorrow.

"Awe Bella it's alright, everything will be fine I'm sure of it." Jasper said patting my back.

Mrs. Jones started up buy introducing herself to the students that have never had her before, She also went on this rant about a trip to England, Ireland, and Wales. Alice said her Rose Jasper Emmett and Edward were all going on it and I should to. I would see her at break and talk to her. And apparently she was the teacher sponsor for the Newspaper committee I guess I will be seeing a lot of her this year. The bell rang just as I was getting comfy.

Emily and I walked down to Enterprise which was right in the same little hallway as our homeroom. Emily and I sat in the front row; we were the only ones in the class at the moment. Edward Cullen walked thought the door oh the joys. He sat in the desk to my right since Emily was on my left. Emily looked like she was going to have a heart attack right there and then. It was just Edward get a grip on yourself. This class had only about fifteen people in it. The teacher started going on about some of the stuff we were going to be doing through out the year, when a note found its way onto my desk. Shit now I had to read it.

_Dear Bella,_

_Listen I am really sorry about the dress. It's really annoying having you ignore me. And your such good friends with Alice I have the feeling your going to be at my place. Can you please forgive me for being such a jerk? Write back please._

_Edward Cullen._

I suppose writing back to him wouldn't harm anyone. Honestly I really didn't care for the dress it was just the memory it stirred up that really got me.

_Dear Edward,_

_You know what it was more of me being the Jerk considering you accidentally spilled your drink and I got all defensive and I should be the one getting you to forgive me. See a few years back at a party something really bad happened to me and it resulted in my dress getting ruined. So yes I forgive you and I'm really sorry about the party and ignoring you when I really had no need to._

_Bella Swan._

I folded the note and passed it back to him. I zoned back into what the teacher was saying which was something about some blue book, we would be getting in a few weeks time. This class already seemed to be the most boring thing in the history of boringness. I looked up at the clock and to my dismay only half an hour had been used up so far. It felt like I was here in this room for 3 hours, what a long day. The note found my way to my desk once again.

_Bella,_

_I'm glad I can call you a friend now, Alice kept mentioning you to our parents non stop. I wouldn't be surprised by next week you have your own room at our house I mean Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie have one and we have enough more rooms. Oh I think that was really creepy Sorry. So why did you move to Newfoundland? _

_Edward._

_Edward,_

_Haha with the way Alice is I wont be surprised, She is so crazy the pixie. I moved to Newfoundland because my mom remarried and they would be moving to Florida and I didn't want to go somewhere so warm, So I came here to live with Charlie. I really did miss Charlie all these years. The only bad thing about leaving Forks was leaving my best friend Jake, But I knew here I would have at least Jazz ____._

_Bella._

I passed the note back to him and pulled out a scrap of paper from my binder and started to doodle on it till Edward passed me back the note, But I got a note from some one else.

**Bella,**

**Edward Cullen is sending notes to you :O He never talks to anyone outside his sister and her boyfriend Rosalie and Emmett. Does he have the flu or something?**

**Emily.**

_Emily,_

_Yes he Is talking to me. No he don't have the flu haha he was saying sorry for the party the other night is all. I suppose he is going to have to out up with talking to me and you now though since Alice is our friend and I've been Jaspers friend since ever. _

_Bella._

I gave her back the note and Edward placed his on my desk, I was going to have a head ache from all this note passing. I know I was defiantly not used to it at all from my old school.

_Bella,_

_Awe you must really hate being away from you mom though. Is Jake that kid from the party?_

_Edward._

_Edward,_

_Yeah he is the kid from the party; him and Cindy are gone back to Forks for school. I can't believe I'm going to be a god mother. It's so exciting I just can't believe it's Jakes kid Jake is like 3 years younger than me._

_Bella._

I passed him back the note and the bell rang, the whole class let out this collective sigh. I went to my locker and placed my two binders in and grabbed my Writing binder. I walked back up to my English classroom to find Mrs. Jones still there. I knocked on the door before walking in.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked me.

"Today in English you were talking about a trip to England Ireland and Wales, I was wondering where I could sign up for it." I told her, it was like her whole face lit up when I said that one sentence.

"Here is the information packet, if you are sure you want to go set up your account online and get your passport online and I will send you more information tonight via email." She said handing me a booklet and I gave her my name and email so I could get that information.

I went off to wait for my next class but when I got there Edward was sitting by the door with his eyes closed and humming some tune, He was so zoned out. I leaned down and just for badness plopped myself on his lap. Edwards eyes shot open and he was about to hit who ever disturbed him until he saw it was me.

"What was that for?" He asked kind of rudely.

"I have this class next and I was bored and you looked way to Zen so I woke you up." I said with a huge grin on my face.

"Next time ask me to wake up or something." He laughed, the bell rang for class. We both stood up as people started to crowd around the door. Apparently this Mrs. Jesperson was a new teacher here and PWC and no one knew who she was. I sat in the front desk on the wall and Edward sat behind me. She just told us about herself and where she used to teach. She was kind of crazy but then again you really need to be crazy in a way to be a writer. That's my theory and I'm sticking to it. Edward took to drawing patterns with his fingers on my back throughout the whole class it felt so good.

Once the lunch bell rang Edward dragged me down to the cafeteria and showed me the table his group had virtually claimed since their first day in this school two years ago. I pulled out a homemade cheese whiz sandwich, a apple and some water. I was at the table alone since Edward went to the lunch line to buy his food. Some guy came up to me in these really baggy clothes, I felt like pulling his pants up I mean he was wearing a belt and his pants were down to his knees was there really any need.

"Hey you I wouldn't sit there, that's the Cullen's table they don't like newbie's at there table." The guy laughed and walked away. These people here were so weird there was no explaining them. I saw Alice bound over to the table with a wrap in her hands and a apple juice.

"Who was that guy?" Alice asked.

"To be honest I have no idea, He just came over and told me you don't like newbie's." I told her, Edward sat next to me; Alice gave me this look trying to figure out what was going on.

The rest of lunch went by with random chit chat nothing really special. The rest of my school day was much the same nothing worth talking about at the least. Finally we were aloud to leave. The plan was for me to drive home and Alice was picking me up she wanted to take me shopping oh the fun. I got in through the door to be met by Charlie.

"How was your day kiddo?" He asked.

"It was pretty fun, my writing class and theatre are my favourite so far and enterprise I swear is the most boring thing I have ever done in my life." I told him.

"Oh, Well I have to get to the station; will you be home when I get back." He asked.

"I don't know to be honest Alice is taking my shopping then I think I might just stay at her place the night if that's alright with you." I said to him.

"It's perfectly fine I don't want you stuck in this house all the time I don't think it would be to good for you." He laughed. Once he left I went to my room and grabbed my purse, I was pretty sure I wouldn't need any clothes since shopping with Alice I was probably going to get everything under the sun.


	10. Chapter 9 Blue or Pink ?

**a.n.-Look it's another one :) Thanks for the reviews they are awesome. I got so excited while reading them.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Twilight even though I really would love to.Even if it were for one day. But it is Stephenie Meyer's creation so im not going to take it from her.**

**Oh and this is so erelivant to my story is it wrong to want to have a kid by the time your 23 ? and be married ?**

**CourtnieCullen**

**Chapter Nine;** Blue or Pink

I cursed myself silently once again for getting in the same car as her and having to shop with her, there was not one store left that we have not been in besides La Senza (**a.n. it is our equivalent to Victoria Secret.**) I knew she saved it for last since I had a dislike for that store and she knew it. Therefore, this is were we were the joys of endless underwear and bras I was not getting out of here alive today. I had tried just staying outside the store but no that was not good enough.

"Come on Bella, Interact be a girl not a lump." Alice laughed.

"Does it really matter what you wear under your clothes it's not like anyone will see it anyways." I stated to her. Her eye had this look in it that was not too innocent. 'Alice eww I didn't need to know that.' I finished.

"I didn't say anything Bella I have no idea what you are talking about." She said slyly. She held up a bra to me that was all rainbow colours. She threw it into her basket of stuff.

"Can we leave now I'm so bored and my feet hurt and I'm hungry." I complained to her.

"You just want to get to my house to see Edward isn't it." She smirked at me. 'Now that you two are friends that all I hear is Bella Bella Bella, It's like you two are dating already.' She finished

"I only forgave him today Alice besides we aren't dating and I doubt we ever will." I told her as we started to get closer to the check out.

Back in her car finally and we were on our way to her place since she wanted me to meet her parents. Even though I had already met her father when I landed myself in the hospital but this way I had a better impression I could give them.

"Do you like Edward?" Alice said unexpectedly.

"As a friend." I simply told her.

"No, I mean like like as in love type of like." She said.

"No." I said a little to fast for it to be believable. I have never really thought of it to be honest. Sure, he is an awesome friend but I do not even know him enough to like him.

"You so do, you know Bella you don't have to keep everything balled up inside you, you can tell me I won't tell I promise." Alice stated.

"It's not that I don't trust you it's I don't like your brother in that sense." I told her.

Finally, we arrived at her house and unloaded her bags from the boot of her car. This took at least half an hour due to the excessive amounts of stuff she had bought today. Edward rushed out to the car to help us bring all of this stuff in, not giving me much time to really see how beautiful their house really was.

"Jeez how much stuff did you buy Alice?" Edward said after about the sixth and last trip in.

"It's not all for me most of if to be honest is Bella's." She said simply. I just looked at her in horror. There was no way I was wearing anything that she had bought today.

"No you didn't Alice." Hoping she was just joking.

"Yeah I did, Your going to love it all Bella don't worry so much your going to go grey and get stress lines.'" Alice said cringing.

"Is Alice home?" I heard a female voice overtake the house. I saw Alice look at Edward in horror; surely, their mother cannot be that bad Edward hung his head in shame. I looked up to see a blonde walking down the stairs she was way to young to be their mother and didn't look a thing like Edward or Alice.

"Tanya." Alice spat out, who was Tanya?

"You will never guess what happened." This Tanya chick said.

"What." Alice spat.

"Daddy got a job here in Newfoundland and until we find a house we get to live here." The girl said hoping on one foot, and trying to peek into the bags we had just brought in was this why Edward rushed out to help us with the bags?

"Oh the joys." The sarcasm just dripping from Alice's voice. Tanya noticed me standing next to Edward she glared at me.

"Oh she is our new friend Bella." Edward said putting his arm around my shoulder. I smiled a little bit too smugly at this action.

"Oh Bella I'm Tanya." She said full of fake bubbly Barbie ness, Oh what I would love to do is puncher her or something just for being so undeniably fake. I saw two people walk down the Staircase, one I recognized to be Carlisle and next to him, I presumed to be his wife and Alice and Edwards's mother she was so beautiful. I could now see where these two got there drop dead gorgeous looks.

"Oh you must be Bella Swan. I'm Esme." She stated and hugged me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cullen." I said to her.

"It's nice to meet you as well but do please call me Esme, Mrs. Cullen makes me sound so old." She laughed a little.

"Bella, we meet again. How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"Better now, you had me back on my feet in record time." I smiled at him. Alice pulled on my elbow.

"Looks like you have to go before Alice has some form of small cow." Carlisle laughed .Alice glared at him.

"Oh mom can Bella Have the blue room between mine and Edwards?" Alice asked her mother with an evil grin on her face. I wonder why.

"Sure hunny, I have the feeling she will be here a lot from now on. Bella that room is already furnished and ready for use if you want anything changed just let me know." Esme pointed out to me.

"Thank you so much Esme." I said to her.

"It was nothing, friends are more like family the more the merrier your one of us now." Esme smiled at me, I went and gave her a hug.

Alice dragged me up the stairs but not before taking a large amount of the bags with us. This time we had them all in one trip, which was so awesome. Alice handed me a key. I looked at her all she did was point at the door. I slipped the key into its slot and opened the big wooden door, one the inside the room was stunning it was this cobalt blue colour and my bed was a big king size bed and had silky silver sheets and comforter. Wow.

"The room is sound proofed and you and I have adjoined bathroom and that door over there is to Edwards's room. And that door over there is your closet." She said smiling like an idiot.

"Down stairs when you asked for me to have this room why was your grin so evil?" I asked her really wanting to know.

"Ok well this is actually a somewhat long story so let's sit on your bed." Alice said. Once we sat down, Alice launched into her story. 'Ok until Edward and I were ten we lived in Alaska right next to Tanya Denali and her family, the three of us were such good friends. Dad got a better job here in Newfoundland, we really did not want to leave but we had so for about 4 years after Tanya and I would write letters back and forth and for holidays, we would spend with each other. When we were 14, Tanya started falling for Edward. They went out for a year with the whole long distance thing and everything until we had found out from her mother that she was cheating on Edward, after that lets say he broke up with her and I lost all my connections with her. Edward really did turn into an empty shell and always be really boring and sad until you showed up now he seems so happy. Now to the reason I got you this room, for one I don't like Tanya two she has been trying to get Edward back ever since three she fell in love with this room the moment she saw it. I couldn't let her have it and I like you 100 much more than her.' Alice finished.

"Whoa that's a lot, how could someone do something like that to Edward though." I said in shock.

"That's what we were all tiring to figure out." Alice said quietly.

"Hey Alice do you have a computer?" I asked her.

"Yeah I have my laptop hold on I will be right back." She said slipping into the bathroom and I am guessing to her room. Minutes later, she was back holding a pink dell laptop.

"Thank you." I said to her and turned it on.

"While you're at that I'm going to put your new clothes away." Alice said to me. I happily nodded and signed into msn such a joy to me. I changed my name to just klutzy. MusicBoy was online.

MusicBoy: Hey, how was your day?

Klutzy: Meh fine, it was busy I got a new best friend today and I was pulled into shopping. How was yours?

MusicBoy: I got a new best friend today to. Brb.

Just as he left, Edward come in through the secret door with this big goofy grin plastered across his face.

"It's about time Edward, I thought you turned just as unresponsive and Bella here." Alice said pointing at me. 'What were you doing anyways?'

"I'm on the computer." He stated.

"Oh well what colour do you thing looks better on Bella the blue or pink?" I heard Alice asked, I was too evolved in waiting for MusicBoy to return to tell him about my friends.

"Blue, Now I'm going back to my room." He stated.

"MusicBoy: Sorry my sister had to ask me a ridiculous colour question.

Klutzy: It is all right; apparently, I am unresponsive according to my friend.

MusicBoy: haha my sister just said that about her friend.

Klutzy: Weird.

MusicBoy: Hey I really want to meet you, Lets meet up tomorrow after school at Chapters by the star bucks.

Klutzy: How will you know who I am? Scratch that I will probably fall walking in.

MusicBoy: To funny. Just look for green eyes.

Klutzy: Ok see you tomorrow . Listen I have to go before my friend has a conniption fit and thinks I'm going to like her laptop more that her. Bye

MusicBoy: Bye love.

I closed Alice's laptop. Alice had everything packed away neatly. There was a knock at the door.

"Alice supper is ready." We heard Esme said on the other side of the door. We both let out a breath of air. We rushed down to the kitchen without much lucky I ended up slipping halfway down the stairs. I could hear Carlisle laugh at me but then he assessed the damage I had done to myself. Lovely I broke an arm. He took me to the hospital and put a blue cast on my arm, He then took me to McDonalds since I missed supper and so did he.

"Listen I'm sorry you have to deal with Tanya, we all really don't like her but her father is my friend and I couldn't deny him a place to stay they will be gone next week though." Carlisle stated.

"It's alright Carlisle it's your home." I smiled.

"We should be getting home I'm pretty sure Alice is out of her mid with worry and Edward is probably worried but is also going to need some saving from Tanya." He laughed as we pulled out of the parking lot and drove down thought the dark part of Torbay. We were in this comfortable silence, which made me fall asleep.

I woke up the next morning so comfortable and not knowing where I was, until Alice.

The bouncing on my bed scared the living daylights out of me. The crazy pixie was at the foot of my bed.

"How are you?" She asked bouncing still.

"Tired why?" I asked.

"Well yesterday your broke your arm fell asleep on the way back, Edward carried you back into the house and put you in your bed." Then I remembered my arm and groaned.

"Ugh." Was all I was capable of saying at that time.

"Go shower while I pick out your clothes for today." Alice said pushing me to the bathroom once I got back out I went to my room wrapped in a towel Alice had a blue flowy halter-top waiting for me with skinny jeans and my beloved converse how she got these I have no idea but I was so thankful for it. Once I was dressed, we went down to eat, Apparently Tanya wanted to go to school with Alice alone to catch up. Edward offered to give me a ride but we had to wait for Emmett to get here first. While I was waiting, I pulled my wet hair into a ponytail, went out to Alice's car, grabbed my book bag, and left it on the porch of their house. I was about to come in when Emmett bounded up to me and giving me a great big bear hug.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"I fell down the stairs yesterday." I smiled at him as we walked into the house.

"Edward look who I found we can go now." I said waiting in the porch for him. He grabbed his keys and we went to his car Emmett grabbed my bag for me. Once we were in Emmett claimed we needed a song so he turned on the radio on 99.1 hits fm and Kissed a Girl was on once again. I couldn't hold it in I belted out and danced along to the sing and was in my happy land until the song was over and realized what I had just been doing, I turned a million shades of red.

"Bella that was brilliant." Emmett bellowed.

"Umm thanks Em. "I said not really to sure of myself.

"It was really awesome. You have a great voice." Edward stated. My heart raced a little.

We made it to school and parted. The day really did not have much happen except for the food fight Emmett started and ended up getting another kid in trouble for it. 2:59.

"What's up, you've been looking at the clock every five minutes since we got here." Emily stated.

"I'm taking myself out for some alone time after school." I told her. Ah the noise I have been waiting for all day, The bell.

I left in such a rush I pushed my bag in the locker since I had no homework and grabbed my purse and started my walk to Chapters.

Another oh so erelivant thing add me on msn :) if you want xox


	11. Chapter 10 Oh No

Disclamer: I dont own any of the twilight character Stephenie Meyer does.

A.N- I got my nan into Twilight haha she had them all read in a week it was awesome :) And my cousin finally saw the newer trailer and she is even more pumped to see it now we were both almost screaming like little girls at the sunday dinner it was some sight to see.

Thanks to everyone who is reading this story and a big thank you to my reveiwers your awesome and I love you all and without you I would of stopped writing.

**Chapter Ten;Oh No**

The walk to Chapters was uneventful until I had to climb up the mini hill by Toys 'R' Us, which was steep as anything and kind of muddy. With my ways, of course I ended up slipping. Therefore, I was going to meet a guy for the first time covered in mud, just lovely. At least my shirt stayed intact and clean. Two minutes later, I found myself looking up at the store wondering if I was really going to go in. I had this weird gravitational pull dragging me towards the store. I walked in and started over towards Starbucks when of course I slipped again, waiting for the impact. It never came. Slowly I opened my eyes to see green orbs looking back into mine. Shit Edward was here, what was he going to say about me meeting some random guy I met over the internet.

"Edward, Thanks but what are you doing here?" I asked him hoping I did not come off to rudely.

"Oh well...Umm I …a, I'm meeting someone actually, what about you?" He asked me. Wait did Edward just stutter? I looked into his eyes he was hiding something from me.

"Same actually." I told him. He looked at my eyes.

"Let's get something to drink then while we are waiting." He pointed out. We walked over to the counter. I went to take my bankcard from my purse when Edward put his hand on mine. The sparks.

"I'm paying, what do you want?" He asked me.

"A medium chocolaty chip frappicchino." I smiled up at him, He will be glad I will not be staying at his place tonight, if you think Alice is bad. Me with caffeine is 100 times worse. I laughed a little. Edward had ordered the same as me. We sat at the furthest table away from everyone.

We sat there for about an hour just aimlessly talking to each other about our lives and how school went today. Edward looked at his watch and then his eyes fell.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked him, and then realizing the guy I was supposed to be meeting never did show up. I am guessing he was in the same boat.

"The girl I met online said she would meet me here after school, she never did come. Didn't you say you were supposed to meet someone here to?" He asked me. Wait did he say the girl he met online. Oh gosh.

"Yeah I just realized he didn't show. Did you say the girl you met online?" I asked him hoping I heard him right.

"Umm yeah why? " He asked me. Was this really, what I think it is? It all fits in a way the other day when MusicBoy told me that his sister wanted to look at a coat online then the next day Alice came in talking about the coat, and last night at Alice's on her laptop when he left saying brb then Edward came thought the secret door.

"Jeez Edward we are so dumb. What are the chances of both of us getting stood up by someone we met online?" I asked him

"Wait are you thinking what I think your thinking?" He asked me.

"Depends on what you're thinking." I smirked at him.

"You're the girl online." He pointed out.

"And you're the guy; this is really crazy and such a small world." I laughed.

"Very small world. So Bella why are you covered in mud?" Edward asked me. I knew this would come.

"You know that little embankment by the toy store?" I asked him.

"Sure, what about it?" He asked.

"Well it was still muddy from the last time it rained and were I walked her well I slipped walking up it." I said my cheeks flamed red.

"Bella what are we going to do with you honestly you are such a klutz." Edward laughed at me.

"It's who I am there is no escaping the wrath of my klutziness." I told him.

We spent the next few hours in the bookstore; I had picked up a few books for light reading when the announcement came on the P.A. system telling us the store was closing. It hit me I did not have my truck to bring me home tonight.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked me.

"I don't have a way home; you gave me a ride in today." I told him.

"I will give you a ride home, How's your arm by the way?" He asked.

"It's in a cast, how do you think it feels. Do you want to sign it?" I asked him pulling out a sharpie marker.

"I think your arm is in pain maybe, and sure I'll sign it for you." He said taking the marker and writing his name along with a music note and heart. He was the first I let sign it. Edward took my bag with my new books in it and I followed him to the car his little Volvo I loved it for some strange reason. Once we were both comfortable in the car, we sat there for a while. Edward started to drive but he drove past the exit to the road we were supposed to get on.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Rumplestilskins, its downtown you will love it there." Edward stated.

"But Edward shouldn't we be getting home?" I asked.

"No we don't have school tomorrow, teacher in service." Edward pointed out.

"But Charlie doesn't know were I am, He is a police officer Edward what if he has people looking for me?" I was starting too panic. Edward placed his hand on my knee.

"Bella you will be fine and I'm sure Charlie will understand here's my cell call him and tell him where you are." He said passing it to me.

Charlie picked up after it only rang once; He was 5 minutes away from reporting that I was missing. I told him who I was with and where I was going. Edward had to insist I was fine. He still did not know about my arm unless Carlisle had told him but he never brought it up. He told me to have fun and hung up the phone. Edwards hand was still on my knee when we arrived at the restaurant. He came over, held the door open for me, took my hand, and led me inside. We were seated instantly and by the window. The view was spectacular.

"So Edward since you know so much about me, What about you what do you like?" I asked him.

"I love playing the piano; I've been at it since I was three. Then there is poetry and reading. Your poem was by far the best on that site mind you." Edward said laughing. Once we had ordered we went back to chatting.

We went back to the car Edward opened the door for me once again. I was finally on my way home and I would be able to slip into my old sweat pants and a tank top, sure, what I was wearing was nice but it was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Hey Edward I don't mean to put you on the spot but are you staying out as late as possible to stay away from Tanya?" I asked him quietly.

"Yes. And because I wanted to get to know you more." He told me.

"Understandable, hey would you like to stay at my place for the night I'm sure Charlie wont mind I mean I used to have Jazz over all the time before he met Alice. He came over to the house the night I came back just like our old tradition which made me happy. Opps sorry for rambleing."I mumbled.

"Sure I will stay we could have a movie night or something." He smiled at me.

Once we reached the house, Charlie was outside the door waiting for me. He looked relieved to see me in one piece, wait until he sees the cast. Before I even had the chance to get my seatbelt undone, he was pulling my door open.

"You know you don't have to open the door for me every time I get in or out of your car." I told him.

"I know but I want to." He smiled his crooked grin at me. Once I was out Charlie walked up to us.

"Have a go… Bella what happened to your arm?" He asked in shock.

"I fell down the stairs at the Cullen house last night no big deal." I told him.

"Bella what are we going to do with you?" He laughed.

"Dad can Edward stay the night? An old family friend is at his place and there daughter isn't the nicest of people?" I asked him.

"Fine by me." He stated.

We walked into the house, This was a little bit embarrassing since well Edward house is huge and mine is ity bity. We walked into my room and I grabbed 2 pairs or sweats from my dresser. I threw a pair at Edward.

"There guys pants I took them from dad since they are super comfy, you can wear those if you would like to." I told him going to the bathroom to get changed. I washed my face and brushed my teeth then I fixed my hair. I knocked on my door before entering just incase Edward was getting undresses. He was sitting wrapped in my green micro fiber throw. I pounced on the bed next to him hitting my head off the top bunk as I did so.

"Bells you alright?" Edward asked a little panicked.

"I'm fine Edward, Hitting my head off the top bunk is a daily thing for me." I laughed

"Ok. So what movie are we going to watch?" He asked me.

"How about Final Destination 3?" I asked.

"Sure, I haven't seen it yet." He smiled; I knew he knew it was a scary movie. I knew I was going to get scared out of my trees but he was there. I got the movie and put it in the player and went and layed down next to Edward again. I never made it five minutes into the movie before I fell asleep. I felt so warm and safe. The next morning I woke up to the vibrating noise on my bedside table I tried to get up but there was something holding me down. Edward. I looked down at him he looked so peaceful I let the phone keep vibrating and I fell asleep this time my head was on his chest. The next time I woke up was due to something stroking my hair. It felt so good and calming. I moaned a little.

"Bella." I heard a velvety voice call to me.

"Mhmm." I mumbled.

"Your father is gone fishing or something he came in 10 minutes ago." Edward stated. My eyes shot open, my dad saw us in bed together oh no. 'Bella do not worry he smiled at me and said I better not hurt you.' He finished.

I tried sitting up but he would not let me. I looked at him he just smiled at me. I lid back down with my head on his chest again and he resumed stroking my hair.

"Don't stop." Was all I got out before I fell asleep once again.

I woke up once more but this time it was because Edward had let go of me and was making his way toward my door.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"I am making you breakfast in bed. It's only 11 so it can still be considered breakfast." He said leaving my room. I stared up at my top bunk. I grabbed my stuffed tiger from the floor and layed her on my chest and just rubber her head like she was a real cat. Thinking. After last night there was no denying what the sparks meant, I was falling for Edward weather he was for me or not. He made me feel so safe it was unreal. I needed to make a call. I grabbed my phone from the floor and dialed Jacob's number he picked up after two rings.

"Hey Bells what's up?" Jacob asked me.

"Not much really. How's the baby doing?" I asked I wanted to know ask much about my godchild as I could.

"The baby is fine, we are getting an ultrasound thing done today I will send one down to you." Jacob said.

"Yay, listen Jacob I think I'm falling for someone." I told him.

"For who?" He asked

"Edward." Was all I said.

"Wasn't he the guy that spilled his drink on you and you got all upset?" he asked.

"Yes but he is a nice guy, It was just something from the past that upset me Jake." I explained to him.

"Just be careful Bella, I don't want you getting hurt." He said to me.

"I will be fine Jake, I got to go can't wait to see my first picture of my godchild." I said to him then hung up the phone. Grinning from ear to ear as Edward came in the room carrying a tray full of pancakes.

"What's got you all happy?" He asked as he put them down on the bed and climbing in next to me.

"I was just talking to Jacob, Cindy is getting her first ultrasound today they are going to send me a picture in the mail." I said taking a pancake from the plate.

"Why would he be sending one to you?" Edward asked.

"Oh, Jacobs's child is my god child I can't wait to get to see a picture of him or her." I smiled.

"Oh." Was all he could say. I decided to change the subject.

"How did you sleep?" I asked.

"Great for once." Edward smiled at me.

"Nice to know. I hope I didn't kick you or hit you with my cast at any point in time." I told him.

"No you didn't hit me but you did something else." He said smiling. Oh no what did I do.

"What was It that I did?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing." He said giving me his crooked grin.


	12. Authors Note 2 Very Important must read

Hey I know I'm slow at getting chapters out normally but I actually had planed to get chapter eleven out tonight

**Hey I know I'm slow at getting chapters out normally but I actually had planed to get chapter eleven out tonight. However, earlier today my mother decided to take me out of school just to have some her time and me. We were driving out of a parking lot to a store when this huge 4x4 truck hit us. Therefore, my shoulder to my elbow is bruised and the doctor told me not to use it a whole lot. So I might be a while getting it out. The crash was the scariest thing I have ever been in. Love you all and I am really terribly sorry.**


	13. Chapter Eleven Tell Me

Hey, I honestly tried getting this up sooner but if you read my last AN you would know why, My arm still hurts a little and if I sit for any lenght of time my ribs start to hurt.

Thanks to all my reveiwers and to the people who just read the story :)

Hope you al had a good Halloween. I did I dressed up as a volvo and had my friend right volvo across my face. She was a cat.

Disclaimer. I dont own any of the recognisable characters in this story.

Chapter Eleven; Tell Me

I looked at him in horror; I was famous for talking in my sleep. Shit what did I say in my sleep. Oh no oh no oh no.

"Edward, tell my please tell me what I said." I pleaded with him. This only made him grin even wider.

"I'm not telling." He said stubbornly like a little tot that was denied a chocolate bar.

"Please Edward." I said sliding closer to him in my bed. He looked down at our closeness and now me. I could smell him now; his sent was like a drug I could not get enough of it. This was not going to end well.

He tackled me to my bed and started tickling me. I was on the verge of peeing myself when the phone rang.

"Saved by the bell." Edward laughed as I reached down to pick the phone up. It was Jasper.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Alice is going crazy and your dad asked me to call and see if you were awake yet." Jazz stated. Nice now Alice could have this as blackmail or something.

"Tell Alice to calm down and mind her own business and as for dad I will call him and let him know I'm awake." I laughed as I hung up the phone.

"Jazz is having troubles with Alice, I'm guessing dad called her last night trying to find out where I was to then you never came home last night." I told Edward. He just laughed.

While he was laughing I took the awesome moment to pounce on him, I was straddling his waist and tickling him senseless. Payback got to love it.

"Stop Bella Stop I can't breathe." Edward managed to get out while he was laughing and gasping for air.

"Not until you tell me what I said last night while I was sleeping." I said seriously.

"Never." Was all he said I started to tickle him even more now if he was not willing to cooperate he was going to go through torture until he budged? Muhahah. I kind of got caught up in my thoughts and didn't realize that I was now on my back and Edward was now the one tickling me. I was gasping for air. Edward leaned down close to my ear.

"See how you like it. Not that fun is it?" Edward asked me, There was something different about his voice it was husky in a way. Then he pecked me right on the soft spot below the ear, I gasped. It felt so good, His lips made that spot feel like it was on fire. He was looking right into my eyes when I opened them up. What was he going to think of me now? Was he just going to run from that one little reaction? His lips met mine when I was pondering. It took a second to react to his soft lips on mine. They felt like they were supposed to be there. This felt right even though I knew it was not ever going to leave this room, everything will be weird from now on, and I probably lost the best friend ever. Think positive Bella. The phone rang. I heard Edward groan but his lips were still on mine, I really did not want him to stop but the phone kept ringing and it was annoying me. I gently pushed him away he looked hurt. Once I had the phone picked up, I moved closer to Edward and leaned on him. It was meant to make him feel a little better.

"Hello?" I asked somewhat rudely.

"Is that anyway to answer your mother." She yelled into the phone. I was in for it now.

"I was in the middle of something mom." I told her trying to be a little calmer then before. I looked up at Edward he pecked my lips I smiled at him.

"Are you busy?" She asked me.

"Fairly to be honest mom, Can I call you back later?" I asked her.

"Fine but don't forget." With that, the phone went dead.

"Edward I'm sorry." I told him.

"I'm taking you out for supper tonight, but right now we are going to my house since Alice wants to play Bella Barbie on you." Edward smiled down at me and picked me up.

"Edward, No you took me out last night and letting Alice play Bella Barbie on me is torture." I explained to him.

"I know how it feels, I was the only one Alice had growing up so she played Edward Barbie oh the get ups I was placed in." He laughed picking me up bridal style; there was no way I was getting out of it. He scribbled a note to Charlie but he would not let me see what was on it. Apparently, it was a surprise. I hate surprises. 15 minutes later and due to Edwards crazy driving we arrived at his place I did not even get time to say goodbye to him when Alice swept me off to my room and locked the main door and the one to Edward's room. There was no way out. She pushed me towards the bathroom. I got in and made sure my cast did not get wet and got all washed with my Strawberry scented products. I got out, dried off, wrapped in a bathrobe, and walked back out to my room. Alice had once again picked out my clothes, she had a blue halter top and jean skirt picked out for me and a pair of blue flip-flops. No heels sweet. I pulled on the selected garments and Alice came into my room, sat me on my bed, and started on my messy hair. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"What's going on Alice?" I asked her.

"Oh nothing I got to wipe the evil smirk off Tanya for once. After what I told her she ran off to the basement crying." Alice stated.

"What did you tell her?" I asked.

"Ok I lied a little; I told her that Edward stayed at your place all night in your bed, Which I know would never happen due to your father being the police and I think Edward would like to keep his head. But I'm pretty sure he stayed in your room since you have bunk beds." Alice rambled.

I could not help at smile at this to be honest. She did not know the facts. Thankfully, I would not have to take an hour to talk to her about that because I would not be able to handle it. Once Alice was done with my hair, which all she did was make it so it was not all frizzy I went down to the living room to find Emmett playing the Xbox 360. I plopped down next to him and grabbed a controller and he reset the game.

"Ready to get your but whipped." He said trying to sound menacing, I think.

"Not really, the question is are you?" I asked him laughing.

"What?" Was all he said when the game started.

I took the first two laps easy and slow but when the last lap came up, I jammed on the gas and raced past Emmett's car, beating him by a long shot. He was in Denial. He needed to try again. I kept with my tactics of going slow the first two laps and racing like made for the last lap. After two hours of steady game play my head was starting to hurt and I beat Emmett in every race we even had a crowd watching us race to the deaths. Apparently, Emmett has never been beat before. Edward came up to me and took my hand saying it was time to leave.

"You look stunning tonight." Edward whispered in my ear as he helped me into the car. He went over to the other side. He drove off.

"Edward where are we going?" I asked him. He just shook his head.

"Patience." Was all he let out. I started bouncing up and down in my seat like Alice does. It was starting to get to me big time I hate surprises. We drove to Topsail Beach; great Alice had me in a skirt on a beach in September.

"We're here." Edward smiled at me. He helped me out of the car, grabbed a bag from the trunk, came over, and took my hand. Que the shiver.

We walked over to a more secluded area of the beach, Edward let go of my hand and took a blanket out of his bag, and a basket placing it on the beach and sat down I followed suite. I think I was in for a night to remember.

"Edward this is nice." I told him. He just took my hand and pulled me onto his lap. He put his head on my shoulder blowing air by my ear making me shiver , and kissed my bare shoulder.

We sat on the blanket for a few hours and the sun started to set, we talked and ate. Generally having a good time. Edward started fumbling with something and Claire De Lune started to play. He stood up and took my hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asked me I really cannot dance but I also cannot say no to him. 'Do not worry about hurting me Bella it is all in the leading you will be fine.' He pulled me up and wrapped his arms around my waist and my hands made there way up to his shoulders. We started dancing at first I was so nervous than I let loose and wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his chest. This felt so normal and right like we fit together like a puzzle piece. I felt him place a kiss on the top of my head.

"Bella?" He asked me.

"Mhmm." I mumbled into his chest. I looked up to see that it was Twilight, my favourite time of the day.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"You just did didn't you." I giggled.

"Bella, I really like you and I'm sorry for being a jerk when I met you, but will you be my girlfriend?" He asked me. I went silent for a moment just translating what he had just asked me in my mind. 'Bella I'm sorry. I really did not mean to ask if you don't want to I fully under.'

I kissed him full on the lips to get him to stop his rambling; a tear ran down my face. I was so happy.

"Of course I will be your girlfriend Edward." I told him once we broke off from the kiss. He just grinned like Christmas came early.


	14. Announcement

Hey to my readers,

I know I am really sucky at updateing every so often and I keep putting it off.I dont want to stop posting the story it has grown on me.

I got my term report card the other day and my mom wasnt to thrilled so she called the teachers which she never does and she cut my hours down to one and a half hours a night. But how ever long when I dont have school the next day.

So I have came to a conclusion since I am at my dads every second weekend I wont be able to post on them weekends but on the ones that I am home I will post a chapter every second friday.

How does that sound to you all?

Once again Im really sorry and my mom is only harping on me since its my last year and I can afford to fail sicne I have already managed to fail three course on my report.

Love Courtnie

ps. I got to see the Twilight movie I loved it.


	15. Chapter 12 Flash Fans

**Hey,**

Happy was my posting day yay. Next friday is my 17th birthday I am pumped to be honest and I am going to see Twilight again for you all like this chapter I had fun writing two weeks from today.

Love Courtnie

xox

**Chapter Twelve; **Flash Fans.

He took my hand and kissed it, then took a slim box from his pocket and placed it in the hand he had just kissed. I opened it very slowly just in case what was inside was breakable.

A charm bracelet with a single charm on it a heart shaped stone, I highly doubt it was a Diamond it was excessively big, it was beautiful.

"That was my grandmother Masen's she gave it to me before she died." Edward stated calmly.

"It's so beautiful, thank you so much Edward." I said reaching up and kissing his lips, he took the bracelet and placed it on my wrist. A flash went off. Not again.

This could not be happening, not in this little place how could they know so fast and find me like this. Back home it was understandable since there was Seattle and I was always there doing something with Angela or Jacob. This is a little island not attached to anything, this cant be happening to me not now.

"What's wrong Bella you look like your cat just died." Edward said with a hint of joking on his tone.

"We have to get back to your car; I have to explain something very important to you." I told him taking his hand and pulling him up. He grabbed the blanket and everything else and we walked back to the car. I could hear the voices of the people that may have took the picture of us. Edward opened my door and I got in. Once he started to drive away from the beach, I launched into my explanation.

"Edward, I understand if you don't want to be with me after I tell you this but I need to tell you now and you have to promise me you won't tell a soul the only person besides dad that knows in Newfoundland is Jasper." I told him.

"I promise I won't tell a soul." He said crossing his heart.

"Ok well back in Forks when I was living with my mom, she thought it would be great for the two of us to join the drama crew in Forks. I thought it would not be the best thing where I am so clumsy and I get embarrassed so fast. Well apparently the night mom and I auditioned for the team there was a major movie agent guy there he thought I was a natural and told me to go to more bigger and better things, he got me my first acting job. Now I am an actor so I moved back here with dad in hopes of getting away from it all and mom went with Phil. Apparently they found me here." I looked down not wanting to know what his eyes portrayed. His hand took mine.

"Bella, why would I not like you after that. You mean so much to me Bella I am with you now weather you like it or not." Edward said to me. I looked up to see that he had meant what he just said.

"Thank you." Was all that I could say. I did not think he would be ok with it all.

"Let's go to my place, Charlie knows you're at my place." He said driving in the direction to his place.

"I think I should tell your family and Emmett." I told him.

"I think so to, since you will be spending lots of time with us all if people come around with camera's or fans we will need to know why." Edward said laughing.

"Do you think Emmett will be at your place when we get there?" I asked.

"If he isn't there I will be surprised, I will call him if he isn't." Edward stated.

"Great." I said. I looked at the bracelet for the rest of the ride to his place.

When we pulled into the driveway, I noticed that Rosalie's car was there and Tanya's family car was gone.

"Looks like Tanya is gone. Awesome." I heard Edward mumble under his breath. I laughed.

Edward was opening my door for me before I even had the chance and took my hand. We walked into his house and Alice leaped at me. Hugging me, I saw Jasper behind her I mouthed 'help' to him.

"Alice hun let Bells breath." Jasper laughed. She let me go thankfully.

"Bella has something to tell us all." Edward intervened before Alice had the chance to say anything. Alice ran off I am guessing to get Rosalie and Edward went to get Esme and Carlisle. Jasper came over and stood next to me.

"What happened?" Jasper asked.

"Camera people, they got one of Edward and me tonight at the beach so I want to tell all the people that matter tonight before they find out in tomorrows news that would be horrible." I told him.

"I think you should tell Jacobs girlfriend as well." Jasper stated.

"She already knows. Everyone there knows." I laughed.

"What's this big news Emmett boomed coming into the room looking at me. He looked like he just woke up.

"Let's go to the living room and I will tell you there." I pointed out to him.

Once everyone was in the room with me, I told them the same story I told Edward. Everyone seemed fine with still being around me and having the paparazzi possibly follow them around if I am around. After that, I called Charlie to let him know so he will know for tomorrow. When Tanya came home, I stalked up to my room along with Alice, Rose, Edward, Emmett and Jasper. I locked the door so she could not barge in.

"I have one question for you Bella." Rosalie stated.

"Ok shoot." I laughed, I was glad Rosalie was being nice to me now. It was such a change and it has only been this way since Tanya showed up.

"If you're into the acting world and stuff how come you dress so normal and have that old piece of junk truck?" She asked.

"Simple, I like being normal just because I have the money doesn't mean I have to spend it and besides Wal-mart clothes is the most comfy. And about my truck, don't insult it I happen to be attached to it." I told her. She looked so shocked.

"You have to be the weirdest celebrity ever." Alice piped in.

"I'm just human. I didn't want the fame or money." I told her simply.

"Oh." Her and Rose said together.

"Ok not to be rude or anything I promised my mother I would call her." I told them all but kept a tight hold on Edwards hand letting him know I want him to stay. Once everyone left, I grabbed my cell. After two rings, she picked up.

"Bella hunny how are things in Newfoundland?" She asked me.

"Great so far mom." I answered not telling her about my trips to the hospital.

"You still sound distracted, what's wrong?" She asked.

"The paparazzi found me tonight." I told her.

"Doing what?" She asked. Such a nosey person.

"Moooom." I whined.

"Is it a boy?" she could not leave me be could she.

"What if it is?" I shot at her.

"Tell me what happened." She demanded.

"Ugh, he took me to topsail beach where we had supper and danced then the person snapped us." I told her.

"Who is this boy?" She asked.

"Edward Cullen." Was all I was telling her, Edward poked my side and motioned for him to give him the phone.

"Mom hold on." I told her. 'You asked for it' I mouthed to him as I passed the phone over.

"Mrs. Dwyer." He said professionally into the phone. I could only here this side of the conversation so I had no idea what was going on.

"Ok Renee, Yes I am." He said.

"I will, I promise you."

"Here Bells." He passed the phone back to me smirking at me. Great.

"Mom."

"Bells, He's a keeper." She laughed.

"Mom I am gone I call you again some other time." I told her hanging up the phone. I threw it on the bed. I fell back to the pillows.

"Edward you have a lap top don't you?" I asked him.

"Of course, do you want me to get it?" He asked standing up.

"Yes please." I stated and he with thought the hidden door and came back moments later with his midnight blue laptop. I took it from me and logged on.

I went on Google, and typed in my name and clicked my main site. This was were my biggest fan base lived.

"Edward meet my site, I made this and I am the one to change it when need be. The fans love it." I told him as I logged on. I went to the home page to update the statues and then decided to write a blog since I have neglected it since I arrived here.

_Hey Fans,_

_Please forgive me for not blogging in a while, I just recently moved to a new country. In addition, I now have the most wondrous boyfriend ever named Edward. I will get new pictures soon as I always do. I have a great new bunch of friends as well. School is wonderful. I have been the Klutz once again, the first full day at my new home I went out and fell landing myself in hospital and the other day I broke my arm. Well I am gone again._

_Love Bella._

I logged off the site.

"Edward you wouldn't mind going to a photo shoot with me? Or even better Wal-Mart photo place?" I asked him.

"I wouldn't mind at all." He smiled down at me.

"Ok I will book an all day shoot since I want my new friends to all be there." I smiled. He kissed me. I yawned.

"You should go to sleep." Edward said taking the laptop from me. I plunked down on the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep. I felt like I was on a cloud until I heard this glass shattering shriek and pounding on my door.

"Bella Swan I know you in there Let me in." The voice said. I rolled over onto something semi hard.

"Bella get up, before Tanya breaks down the door." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Go away, I am trying to sleep." I yelled in the direction of the door. I head Edward laugh.

"No, you come out here right now and tell me why you are on the front page with my guy." She shrieked. He voice was now going through me. I needed to get to her. I swung out of bed and out the fuzzy slippers that Alice gave me on and stomped to the door. I made the door fly open.

"Now you listen here. Edward never was and never will be your guy and secondly what I am doing on the front of a newspaper is none of your business." I slammed the door in her face only to open it once again grab the paper and slam it in her face. I slid down the door and started to laugh.

"That was awesome." I heard Edwards's voice right next to me taking the paper from me.

"She needed to know her place. So I showed her." I said smugly. Then all the Cullen's, Hales, and Emmett walked into the room from Alice's room clapping even Esme and Carlisle seemed to enjoy my little episode.

"That was brilliant." Emmett boomed.

"It woke me up." Rose stated a bit groggily.

"Awe you two are so cute." Was all we got from Alice who now had the paper. The picture was right as Edward placed the bracelet around my wrist. It was perfect and was in need to be scanned and put onto my site.

"It's going in the year book." Rose stated. I smiled. Edward came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Everything was now perfectly clear in my mind.


	16. Chapter 13 Girlie Screams

**Chapter Thirteen; Girlie Screams**

I now knew where I belonged, this was my crazy new family something I had always wanted. Sure, I have Renee and Phil but they are so distant to me, then Charlie, I love him but his heart really is with the station now. And I knew I am meant for Edward, something in my heart told me so. He is my soul mate.

"Bella I think I should get you home to Charlie, he may be worrying." Edward said placing a kiss on the top of my head making Alice, Rose, and Esme awe together.

"Oh before I forget next weekend we are all going to a photo shoot dress like you normally would nothing fancy, it's just something I do for my fan site. And Alice your coming over tonight Rose you can come to." I smiled at them as they nodded.

Edward took my hand and took me out to his Volvo. I took it upon myself to turn on the stereo and slip a random CD in not paying attention to what it was. Linkin Park. We drove in silence to much evolved into the lyrics. When we pulled into my driveway, Charlie was on the porch waiting for me. Edward helped me out again and walked me up to my father.

"How are you Bells?" Charlie asked. I knew he was asking about the paper. He looked a little angry or sad I was not too positive.

"Edward, I will talk to you on msn I promise." I said pecking him on the cheek and hoping he would get the hint and leave so I could talk to Charlie. He did.

I steered Charlie into the house and to the kitchen, and sat him down at the table and got him a coffee. I sat across from him with a hot chocolate steaming away. I looked down at my hands. He did not know I was dating anyone then again it did only happen yesterday. I really did not want him to find out through a newspaper article.

"Dad, I am fine really I'm used to this stuff now. I would like do talk to you about something though I wanted to bring it up but not in this sense, but now I have to." I told him.

"Go on." Was all he said, he knew it was coming. His little girl was moving on.

"Dad, Edward Cullen asked me to be his girlfriend last night, at the beach." I said looking down at the table again.

"Bells, I want you to be happy. If Edward make you happy I would stop you from seeing him or from him coming here, but if he does one thing just one little thing to hurt you, I will be after him." He stated.

"I understand, thank you dad." I said getting up and hugging him.

"Oh and Bells, Jacob Black called an hour ago, you may want to call him back." Charlie stated.

On my way up to my room I grabbed the cordless and phonebook. I looked up Wal-mart first and called the photo center to book Saturday, they were more than happy when they found out who I was. Next on my list was Jacob, I turned my computer on since it was so slow I was hoping it would load while I was on the phone.

"Hello?" Jake's voice came through the phone.

"Hey Jake its Bella what's up?"

"Your picture is in the paper here today with Cullen."

"Yeah so."

"I thought you didn't like him."

"We made up."

"Sure looks like it."

'Jake don't insult him. He is a nice guy and now my boyfriend."

"I just don't like him."

"Oh my, Jake. How's the baby?"

"The baby is fine"

"Great, I really cant wait for it to be born."

"Me either, well Bells I have to go bye."

There was a click then nothing. I logged onto msn for something to do not thinking Edward would be on but he was.

Bella: Hey Eddie:]

Edward: Don't call me Eddie, How did you talk go?

Bella: Better than expected, Just be warned if you hurt me watch out.

Edward: I would never hurt you Isabella you know that.

Bella: I do know that. So what are you up to?

Edward: Nothing much, Alice and Rose are on there way over now.

Bella: Great… Well I should go make food since I have not ate all day I might be back later bye.

I turned my computer off, and walked to the kitchen and went to the freezer and pulled out the chicken nugget and French fries. I put on enough to feed a army.

"Bella, why all the food?" Charlie asked.

"Alice and Rose are coming over so I have to feed them and then there is you and I." I told him.

"Rose is coming over." He said raising one eyebrow at me; clearly, he remembers Rose and I never did get along.

"Things have changed dad, Rose and I are slowly becoming friends." I smiled at him.

"That's great Bella. I wont be home tonight there is a lot I still have to work out so don't wreck the house tonight." He laughed

Oh the normal typical teen party where the underage drinkers get loaded and the house ends up trashed and the parents are forced to discipline the child and it never works. I would never let something like that happen. Why drink underage it never ends well.

"Dad, can I get a cat?" I said randomly. The thought came to me, winter was soon approaching and typically mice start coming and trying to find a place to hide and keep warm a cat would help with that problem.

"Why, Bells?" He asked.

"Well for one I want one, and two mice are going to start coming and a cat could help." I said giving him the eyes and pouty lip hoping it would work.

"Aw, don't look at me like that, of course you can get a cat just you are fully responsible for it." He stated, I grinned at him. Now I had a plan for Alice and Rose tonight.

Half an hour later Charlie was on his way out, the door as Alice and Rose pulled in with Alice's 911 Turbo porshe. Speed demon. I set all the food, which now included chocolate and other goodies besides the nuggets and fries. Rose was the first one in the door, followed by the pixie.

"Hey Bells." Alice literally pranced over and kissed my cheek.

"Hi, Alice Rose. I am glad you both came I came up with this strange idea. Rose, do you still want that cat you always wanted when you were younger?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She said looking down.

"Great and Alice are you allowed to have pets?" I asked her.

"Yep, I don't see why I wouldn't be able to." Alice smiled at me.

"Awesome, Ok after we eat we are going to the local pet shelter and adopting 3 kittens preferably ones that are related." I smiled hoping they would like the idea.

"That's great Bella, What did Charlie say about you having a kitten?" Alice asked popping a nugget in her mouth.

"As long as I look after it he doesn't care." I told her.

"Last night when Edward came home he looked so sad." Alice said.

"Oh I made him go home instead of coming in because I had to talk to Charlie and I really didn't want an audience while I was. I talked to him on msn after though." I told them leaning back on the couch.

"Ok." Rose stated.

We ate and chatted for about an hour before we started cleaning up the living room, I did not want the house to be a mess for my new kitten. Alice was bouncing on the couch and Rose looked giddy. I was just plain happy I actually had girlfriends to talk to now. Sure Jacob and Jasper are great but I needed this girl time.

"Thank you so much for coming over, I really needed this." I said to them.

"No problem Bella, your one of us now and nothing can take you away from us." Rose shocked me by saying this, and hugging me so tight.

We climbed into Alice's car and first drove to the pet store and bought 3 of every thing we needed for the kittens, I'm pretty sure the person to check us in thought we were nuts. Once we had that in the trunk, Alice raced off towards the shelter. Alice was a crazy driver. I was clutching onto the backseat for dear life when we finally stopped.

"You aren't going to drive like that when we get the kittens are you?" I asked her.

"No, I don't want them to get sick you look pretty green Bella." Alice laughed as we walked into the shelter.

I was hit with all this Barking and meowing. Alice, Rose and I walked up to the front desk where a middle-aged woman was sat looking at her computer.

"May I help you?" She asked without looking up from the screen.

"Yes, we were hoping on looking into adopting kittens and were wondering if we could have a look." I told her. She stood up.

"Follow me." Was all she said and she showed us to a room full of kittens. One drew me in the minute I saw him. His fur was bronze in colour, and his eyes were this bright green and he had a white crescent moon on his head. As soon as I picked him up, he started too purr.

"Guys I found the kitten for me." I said smiling as I looked up to see Alice and Rose each with a kitten in there arms.

"Those three came in together, and you three are the first to be able to go near them." The woman stated. I looked at Rose and Alice; these three kittens were out soul kittens. That sounds funny.

"We will take them." Rose said.

Two hours later and at least 50 sheets later, we were finally on the way home from the shelter. Alice flicked her phone at me.

"Call the guys to meet at your place they are all at my place having a guitar hero war I do believe." Alice stated.

I dialed the number and Edward picked up.

"What do you want Alice." He grumbled.

"I don't think that was a nice way to answer your girlfriend." I said trying not to laugh.

"Bella, is there anything wrong?" His voice full of concern.

"Nope, Alice want you Jasper and Emmett to meet at my place we have something to show you." I told him hanging up the phone.

"Does Edward always answer the phone like that when it's you?" I asked her.

"Pretty much." Alice stated. The rest of the ride home was silent. I looked at my kitten through the kennels cage, He looked so sad. He out his paw through the bars. I rubbed it trying to calm him down. When we got to the house Edward's Volvo was in the driveway behind my truck, Alice parked behind Rose's BMW. Jasper must have let them in since he had one of the spare keys. I passed Rose, Alice there kennels, and we walked into the house.

Emmett nearly bowled us down before we even had the chance to get our shoes off.

"What's the surprise?" He asked. I held up the cage to show him. He let out the girliest scream I have ever heard in my life. Jasper and Edward came running in to see what was going on.

"They got kittens." Was all Emmett could get out. I set the cage on the floor and took my kitten out. I looked up at Edward to see what he thought of him.

"He's adorable. What's his name?" He asked.

"I was hoping you could help me while Emmett helped Rose and Jazz helped Alice." I smiled up at him; I passed him the little creature.

"Gah, it's so tiny." Emmett boomed when Rose passed him her kitten.

I pulled Edward into the living room, sat in front of him both our legs spread to look like a diamond, and we placed the kitting in the diamond to walk around. He sat and purred.

"What to you think we should name him?" I asked. There was a knock at my door. I passed the kitten to Edward; he got up and followed me to the door. I was Mike Newton lovely.

"You're famous." He kinda screamed at me then went running. I closed the door.

"That was strange." Emmett said from behind us.

"Oddly strange." Alice piped in.

"Of course I will get all the nut jobs finding me now." I looked down on the floor.

The weekend passed with playing with Twilight, and now it was Monday the first time I have left him since Saturday I put him in the cage so he would not get into anything while I was in school. I was really dreading going in today. All the people swamping me oh the fun. I pulled on a pair of faded jeans and black t-shirt and pulled my hair into a ponytail then grabbed my bag.

"I'm gone Dad." I yelled out to him. It was his day off today.

My truck was deathly slow today, when I finally got to school Edward was waiting outside his Volvo and there was a spot for my truck right next to it. Edward was pulling the door open for me before I even had the truck off. Once he had me out, he closed the door, pushed me against the door, and placed a soft kiss on my lips. When he pulled away, he put his forehead on mine.

"Bella, be warned you are going to be asked a million questions. I have already." Edward said taking my hand and taking my bag from me and easily throwing it over his shoulder.


	17. Chapter 14 He's Back

**Heeey, I know I havent wrote in a while I had a huge writers block, School got out for Christmas on friday yay. Me and my friend celebrated by seeing Twilight for the third time. Id love to say a huge thanks to all the people who have either reviewed or added my story.**

**Well enough of me talking Happy Christmas !!!!**

**CourtnieCullen.**

**Chapter Fourteen;He's Back.**

The morning was excruciating people from everywhere asking me questions or for autographs or pictures. By the time lunch rolled around, I wanted to get out of the school. I found Edward standing in a alcove in the hall I am assuming from people asking him stuff. I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me out of the school.

"Edward I cant handle this, I need to get away from this school right now." I said walking quickly to Edwards Volvo, my truck was way to slow I would get it later.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked me once he was in. I pondered for the moment wondering where I wanted to go. Signal Hill would be nice but the last time I went up there, it resulted in me in the hospital. Perhaps we could walk up to Grey Mans Beard. Which looks over to Bell Island, it is so peaceful and there is barely anyone there.

"Well you know how to get to my place well go there and park the Volvo and we shall walk to the destination." I smiled at him. Mentally patting my back for the idea.

With Edward's crazy driving, we made it to my place in little less than 15 minutes. Therefore, I went wrote a letter to Charlie explaining what had happened and where I was going. I grabbed 2 apples and a bottle of water and headed back out to meet Edward and took his hand. It took us a little while to get to the top since it was a huge hill but once we got to the top, it was so worth it. Sure, the sun was not out but the layer of fog and rain made it look phenomenal. I sat on the big rock sticking out of the ground and faced towards the ocean. The waves today were big and grayish in colour, not like when there is a storm and the water is this beautiful aqua colour. I felt Edward sit next to me. I passed him an Apple and took a bite from mine.

"How did you find this place? It's so peaceful." He stated.

"Friends, I haven't been up here in years though." I said to him.

"Thanks for showing me this place." He said to me.

"I'm sorry for getting you and your family into this mess. I really thought coming to Newfoundland would help everything but I guess not." I told him looking down. He tilted my chin up with his finger. His lips softly met mine.

"Bella, I don't care about any of that stuff. All that matters is you. My family loves you to. Do not worry about it. We will get through it together." Edward said calmly. This made me feel so safe. At that moment, I knew.

I needed to tell him.

"Edward?" I asked him, he seemed deep in thought.

"What?" He asked looking straight into my eyes.

"I love you." I said it those three words that mean so much if said right. You get so many people abusing those words in this time in age. It is ridiculous they need to be saved to use them on someone you truly mean it to. I closed my eyes not really wanting to look into Edward afraid to see rejection. Once again, his lips touched mine, this time the kiss was filled with so much love and compassion. Since we are only human we had to breath apart, Edward kept is forehead on mine.

"I love you to Bella." Edward smiled at me. I was only now registering it was pouring down rain. It was perfect. They way I always wanted it.

Edward stood up pulling me up with him and started humming an unfamiliar tune. He pulled me towards him and started leading us around in a dance. This had to be one of the best moments in my life; I would have to blog this.

"Bella I think we should get you to your place I don't want you getting sick, standing here in the rain." Edward said taking my hand.

The way back down to the house took a lot less time; once we got there, Charlie was home along with my truck. I am glad the crazy fans did not kill it. This was going to be one heck of a school year. Once we got in the house Twilight launched himself at me and started purring. Then Charlie came into view.

The week flew by, with the people swamping me it finally died down. I could actually walk to class in time; this also had to do with the principal telling the students to simmer down about it. It was now the day of the photo shoot, Alice was going crazy her room was now filled with so many clothes all over the floor. I was dawned in sky blue skinny jeans and a multi coloured zig zaged bubble tank. I am sure she was not to into what I was wearing and wanted to chance me but I refused. I walked down to the Xbox, took out a car racing game, and started to play out of boredom. Half an hour later finally Alice and Rose were done, Alice had on a simple green flowy dress and Rose had on a Red halter top and black skinny jeans. All the guys were wearing black with the same colour tie as what there girlfriend was wearing. This is going to be the most fun shoot ever. We all climbed into Emmett's huge jeep and went on our way to Wal-Mart. Once we got to the photo centre we were ushered in and our Photographers name was Julia. She was nice.

I had so much fun; we did so many different poses and faces. Then Julia wanted a few of just Edward and I. She said the chemistry between us was phenomenal. It was nice to hear from outside the group. I could not wait to get the pictures for my fans I knew they are going to come out great.

We went out for lunch, to a little café. A little curly blonde haired girl came up to us her big green eyes staring at us.

"Are you Bewwa Swan?" The little one asked me, I bent down to her level.

"I am, and who might you be?" I asked her.

"Anna. My mommy loves your movies. Can I have your autograph?" Anna asked handing me a little pink book. I wrote Anna a little note in the book, handed it to her, and gave her a hug.

"Thank you." She said before running back to her mom.

"She was too cute." Rosalie mumbled.

"I know." Alice said.

"Can we go home now?" Emmett grumbled.

"I guess, Edward, are you coming over to my place?" I asked him. I looked over at Alice I am positive she knew that I told Edward I loved him. Crazy Pixie.

Once we got back to Edwards place, he went to get his keys and we got into the Volvo. Charlie was still at the house when we got there. He seemed very nervous about something. I hope it wasn't me.

"Bella how was the shoot?" He asked me.

"Great, then we went to a little café and a little girl with curly blonde hair asked for my autograph it was too cute." I gushed about little Anna.

"Nothing else?" He asked. His worried tone was starting to get to me. What happened.

"Dad what's wrong?" I asked.

"James is back." Charlie said to me.

Great that's all I need now is my physco ex boyfriend after me. I knew my new friends would look after me but still I did not feel very safe anymore. I ran to my room.

"Bells, who is James?" Edward asked sitting on my bed rubbing my back.

"My ex boyfriend. He started getting to intense and I was not ready for it so I broke up with him and he keeps trying to get me back after that. He wont take no for an answer." I told Edward.

"You will be fine. We won't let anything happen to you." He stated. I curled into him hoping everything would just go away.

Edward stayed with me all night as I cried, possibly ruining his shirt. He just kept rubbing my back and humming a tune. This should not affect me the way it is, but he is crazy and wont stop at anything to get me. I love Edward way to much for anything to happen to him. I finally fell asleep with Edwards arms around my waist. I had a horrible dream.

"_Bella, you know you love me." The vile voice of James portrayed through my house._

_Edward had went home early from school and I had to walk home, nothing felt right when I got in. I just went to my room until I heard the voice. I stuffed myself into the attic hoping he would not find me. Were I texted Edward._

_**He's here Edwa…**_

_I never got the text finished. James had found me and took the phone from me and smashed it to the floor and pulled me up by the hair and dragging me out to his car._

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Was what I woke up with.

"Bella, Love are you ok?" Edward asked his arms were still around my waist keeping me in place.

"James…Cell Phone…My house…you went home sick." I cried once again into his shirt. Charlie burst into the room. I thought he was going to hurt Edward for being in the same bunk as me.

"Is she alright?" I heard Charlie ask Edward.

"I think she had a really bad dream about James." Edward said kissing the top of my head. I felt Charlie sit on the edge of my bed.

"Bella, we will get him. I promise you that and once we do he won't be seeing the real world for a really long time." Charlie whispered. I pulled myself into his arms and cried.

"Daddy, c..can I stay at Edwards house for the time being?" I asked him. I was not going to leave Edwards side for much anymore now.

"I don't know Bells I don't want you imposing on Mr and Mrs Cullen." Charlie stated.

"Mr Swan, Bella wouldn't be imposing she has her own room there and my parents love her like they were there daughter." Edward said flashing his smile at Charlie.

"Call me everyday Bella and take that tyrant you call a cat with you." Charlie grumbled I hugged him even tighter.

"Thank you Dad." I said. I looked at Edward who was on his phone texting Alice no doubt telling her to tell Esme I was coming over. Once Charlie left the room Edwards, lips met mine. It was short but said what needed to be said.

"I'm so sorry this has to happen to you to Edward." I said looking down at the blanket.

"Bella, it's ok We were bound to walk into an ex of yours in some point of your life." Edward said.

"But Edward this guy is crazy he won't stop till I'm his." I told him.

"Everything will be fine Bells now come on we have to get you and Twilight ready to go to my place. I am pretty sure Alice will want to play Bella Barbie or something." Edward laughed.

"Noooo, not Bella Barbie." I whined.

We left it at that while I got everything ready to go to the Cullen's found out Esme was ecstatic that I was coming over for a long time. I wondered if I was going to be there for Christmas. That would be so much fun. Edward told me Emmett was going to stay along wit h Rosalie and Jasper so it was going to be this long slumber party type thing. We loaded Twilight into his crate and put him in the backseat of the Volvo. I hugged Charlie before we left and promised one more time I would call him everyday just for him to know that I was safe. In addition, another thing I was going to be home schooled, Along with all my friends our parents did not think it was suitable for us to be going to a public school now that James is here. I climbed in the passenger side of the car and waited for Edward he was talking to Charlie about something. I watched Rosalie and Jasper leave in Rose's red BMW convertible. Once Edward climbed in, I sighed in content. Having him actually in the car next to me, made me feel so much safer.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. Can you go to Tim Horton's I want a cream cheese bagel?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said smiling at me. We drove in a very comfortable silence to Tim Horton's I ordered everyone a bagel and hot chocolate for when we got to Edwards house I was positive the whole horde would be there waiting to ambush.

"Edward, what do your parents actually feel about me?" I asked him. What if his parents actually hated me and just put up with me.

"They love you like they love me or Alice. You are a Cullen now in their eyes. I wouldn't be surprised if Esme asked you to be in the family picture this year." Edward smirked at me.

"Oh dear, your parents are so nice to me. Accident prone me." I said looking down at my casted arm.

"What's not to love about you Bella?" Edward stated taking my cast covered hand.

"Thanks Edward." I said. I saw that we had pulled into the familiar Cullen driveway, Edward pulled into the garage and He got out and opened my door for me, then went and got Twilight out of the back as I went into the house. Zoey, Alice's kitten who was all black came running up to me and meowing at me I let Twilight out to play and they ran off together I layed the crate down.

"BELLA'S HERE" I heard Alice squeal as she ran at me. I was glad Edward took the food.

Everyone came in the room seeing if I was ok and whatnot. Once I assured everyone, I was fine I gave everyone there bagel and hot chocolate. I walked up to my room. I just sat there staring out the window until Edward walked in through the secret door, with Twilight in his arms. Rosalie had brought her kitten Beelze along too.

"Bella, can you keep Twilight in here for a while they are all running around like something crazy." Edward said sitting on my bed next to me.

"Thanks Edward." I said taking Twilight in my arms and lying on my bed instead of sitting. I tried pulling Edward down with me. He put his arms around me and once again, we fell asleep like that.

We woke to the banging on my door. Apparently, Emmett wanted to play the Wii or something. I yawned and poked Edward for him to get up.

We went on like this for a long time and nothing had happened James had not shown himself yet and it was nearly Christmas. My fans were being supportive of me not really showing myself and they understand why. Home schooling has been a blast, I got my photo shoot pictures back, and everyone was in awe on how they came out. Esme had asked me if I would like to be on the family Christmas card. It made me so happy to be included in something like this. Charlie was happy that I was happy and he stayed here ever second week. Therefore, this brings us to now Alice, Rosalie and Esme were attacking my hair. They were trying to put it in soft ringlets and it was not really working. So now, my hair was straight with a red headband with a bow on it. I have not got to see Edward all day since they attacked me with Bella Barbie. All the girls were in a red dress of some sort except for me, according to Alice, I cannot pull off red so I am in a midnight blue dress that went to my knees it flowed out at the waist and it was a halter top. Alice had on a red bubble dress that went just about the knees and was spaghetti strap it made her look taller, Rose had on a floor length gown type thing it was o elegant. In addition, Esme's dress was similar to mine except it was red. I begged Alice to let me wear flats, so I found myself wearing red flats to match the headband.


	18. MUST READ !

Heey to my faithful readers …if I still have any. Gosh I feel horrible.I haven't been updating the most I really should be.

Well first off Happy Belated Christmas, and a Happy New Year.

I had planed over Christmas to update at least once every 2 days but unfortunately my only biological pop died. Its been really hard on me.

Which is why I am taking a break from writing this series until febuary since I also know I wont have time to write at all this month since I have grade 12 midterms.

I am really sorry. I hope you all will join me once again in febuary

Love Courtnie xox.


	19. Chapter Fifteen WalMart Mishaps

**Heeey everyone, I know I said I would be back in Febuary due to getting myself back together and exams.I'm pretty much back together, but my exams arnt done. I decided to come back and present you with another chapter for those who still read this.**

**Oh and recently I found out what a Podcast was, they are like my favourite thing since poptarts :] And they are FREE which made me really happy.**

**Disclaimer;As much as I would love to Edward, Bella and all the rest of the characters arnt mine, well Jacobs gf is and the kids from Bellas school and a few others are mine but the main characters arnt ohhhh well.**

**Chapter Fifteen; Wal-Mart Mishaps**

This is so weird; everyone is in red while I am incapable of wearing red so I'm decked in midnight blue. I really did not look like myself at all, from what they had done to me. For dramatic effect Alice has the guys waiting at the bottom of the stairs for us. We rounded the corner by my room to the stairs, Esme went down first, Rose, and Alice went down together. That left me to walk down alone and hopefully not trip and fall I just got my cast off my arm I do not need it back. I started my walk down and I noticed Edward's shirt was the same colour as my dress and the rest of the guys had sliver dress shirts on. We stood out like odd socks. Once I got to the bottom of the stairs Edward took my hand and kissed it.

"You look beautiful Isabella Swan." He said looking down at me and smiling.

"Thank you, you clean up well to Mr. Cullen." I smiled. I was then engulfed in this biggest bear hug ever.

"My little Bella is growing up." Emmett said, once he let me go and faked wiping a tear away I hit his arm.

I laughed a little; this was going to be one Epic family photo. It felt nice. Renee and I had never done this before she would just send around my horrid school photos. I shudder at the thought of those. Edward was taking me in his Volvo while everyone else went in Emmett's jeep.

"You know Bell's I'm really proud of how you are taking this James thing." Edward smiled at me.

"Thanks, I know dad is on top of it all and he wont let anything happen besides I'm with you now and you make me feel really safe when I'm around you." I told him.

The rest of the drive was silent; I took the time to think about my life before Newfoundland drew me in. Everything even my everyday things I used to do are different now. Before I would have to get all dressed up to bring the trash out. What kind of life is that? Sure, the paparazzi come around but they are different here, I can wear what I want and no one really cares. Then there is James, who I am glad to be rid of he is crazy. The person I miss the most though is Jacob, I am the godmother to his child whenever it is born. He will make a great father I know it. Sure, he is a little young but he cares he wont leave the baby like some teen dads will do.

"Bella?" I heard someone ask.

"Huh?" was my brilliant response.

"I said we are there." Edward laughed.

"I wasn't asleep." I pouted. Alice would kill me if I messed my hair up.

"I don't think you were, your eyes were open." He told me.

"Gah that was one heck of a daydream then." I laughed. We both got out of the Volvo at the same time he came over to me and took my hand. We went over to wait for everyone to pile out of Emmett's jeep, for some reason I was getting nervous. Like something bad was about to happen.

We were getting the pictures done at Wal-Mart again Julia was our photographer. I loved her she is so funny. When we all piled into the Photoshop, Julia was in with a baby doing a Christmas picture, he was so cute all done up in a little tuxedo holding a tree bulb. A huge grin plastered his face when Julia said something she snapped the picture. She took ten more minutes with the little boy and then cleaned up the area for us.

"Bella look at you, you look so much older now with a dress on and all done up like that" She swooned hugging me.

"Thanks Julia." I hugged her back. 'This is Carlisle and Esme, Edward

And Alice's parents, Emmett, Jasper and Mine second parents." I introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Julia smiled and shook their hands.

With every shot, Edward and I were in the middle. I guess due to the randomness of our clothes compared to the rest. She wanted to take one of all the couples. Alice stood in front of Jasper and they both smiled to the camera, Emmett picked Rose up bridal style, Julia got them in mid laughter, Carlisle and Esme stood side by side looking into each other's eyes lovingly. These were priceless. Then it was us and Edward wanted to be bold, he kissed me. I could not wait too see these.

Carlisle paid for these pictures and everyone went to leave, Alice had this big goofy grin across her face. I wish I could read minds at a time like this. I went to walk to Edwards Volvo but he grabbed my hand and directed me into the actual store.

"Edward we are all dressed up and going into Wal-Mart isn't that a little strange?" I questioned him.

"That's ok, I just need to go to the electronics department to pick something up." He smiled at me and started dragging me along with me. Just like any typical guy his eyes lit up at the shiny TV's mounted to the back wall.

"Edward I am going to go look at the games for Emmett's Christmas gift." I said getting up on my toes and pecking his lips.

"Ok, Love you see you in a few." Edward said to me.

"Love you too." I smiled then walked in the direction of the games. I knew people were watching me, I would watch someone too if they were all dressed up in Wal-Mart, it is not something you see everyday.

As I was looking through the glass case at the games trying to figure out what one Emmett would like the best a hand went over my mouth. Then I felt something warm blow against the base of my neck.

"My, my Miss Swan how beautiful you are. And look all alone as well." I heard an all too familiar voice say to me. My eyes started to water.

"Bella I told you I would get you back, now come with me quietly and you won't get killed." He told me. What would you do in a situation like that? I stayed quiet, I put my head down as he took my hand in his rough one tying to make us look like a couple to not distract and 'unwanted' attention. When we got to the lobby of Wal-Mart, I looked in the Photo Shop hoping to see Julia. She saw me all right; a tear rolled down my terrified looking face, all she did was nod I knew what she meant. He pushed me out the door and into a tinted black car; once I was in the back seat he climbed into the front and drove a little. We came to a stop when he opened my door it looked like we were on the highway. He covered my eyes with a blindfold.

How James could had found me, without being caught first. Wasn't dad supposed to have them all on the watch? And all the windows of this car are tinted isn't that illegal here in Newfoundland. He should be pulled over. My cell phone, which was safely put in my bra vibrated. I hope it is Edward.

Then it happened. I felt the car be hit on my side, the car rolled and down a hill. Glass shattered, my head was bleeding and I am sure the cast I finally had off was going to have to be put back on. I blacked out as I heard the car door open with a loud squeal.

Edward's Point of View

After the family photo's were done I needed to go get a case of blank CD's I was finally going to show Bella my studio. And I wanted to play and record a few things. This was to be her Christmas present but she would not know. I found it cute when she was all worried about being all dressed up in this store, she looked so beautiful. Bella told me she needed to go look at the games for Emmett's gift. He would be thrilled. I went and found my CD's when I heard my name come one the intercom. Why didn't Bella just come and get me I was only a few isles down from her.

When I got to the customer service desk Julia was there, her eyes full of tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"He got Bella, that guy with the long blonde hair from the news." She sobbed. James had my Bella. What had she done to deserve this physco after her? Julia clutched onto the front of my shirt as I hugged her trying to get her to calm down.

"Julia, crying isn't going to help this situation." I told her as I took out my phone and called Charlie.

"Chief Swan speaking how can I help you." I heard his voice after two rings.

"Charlie, it's me Edward Cullen. He got B..be..bella." I sobbed into the phone, I know I just told Julia to stop crying but it just really hit that my Bella was gone.

"Edward, where are you?" He asked me.

"The Wal-Mart on Stavanger Drive." I got out.

"Do you know what vehicle he was driving?" he asked.

"Julia what was he driving?" I asked Julia hopefully she would know.

"Some form of Black SUV with all tinted windows." She told me, I relayed this information to Charlie. He told me he was going to pick Julia and I up. He did not want us on the road in the state we were in and he got a few cars out looking for James and Bella.

Five minutes later, I was in the front seat of Charlie's police cruiser. He didn't seem any bit mad at me even though I felt it was all my fault I should have stayed by her the whole time instead of letting her go off on her own like I did. A tear rolled down my face.

"Edward, I'm not mad at you. I like you to much besides people make mistakes." Charlie said putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him.

"Thanks." I mumbled to him. I took my cell phone out again this time to text Bella.

_To. Bella,_

_Bella are you alright? Where are you I'm worried. Julia told me what happened. We are coming to find you._

_I love you_

_Edward. Xox._

I hit send hoping I would get a text back in the matter of seconds saying that she was either home or still in Wal-Mart and nothing about James, I swear if she got hurt I will personally hunt down James and Rip him to shreds then burn each piece. We dropped Julia off at her apartment and made sure she made it in safely. On the way too the cop shop, Charlie's phone thing went off. He put it on speakerphone.

"Charlie Swan there has been an accident just off the TCH a black SUV hit buy a transport truck we are investigating it now there's a young girl in the back we think she is unconscious there is no sign of the driver though." A female voice stated. I looked at Charlie horrified.

"We are on our way Ashlyn." He said pressing the end button.

"Edward I am really sorry you have to come with me to this, I would rather you not see something like this. But I have no time to bring you to your place. And if it is Bells she will want you." Charlie said quietly.

We drove in silence, I just stared out the window looking through at the endless array of trees that Newfoundland had. We drove to the area of the incident. You cannot see the car from the road. I got worried. As soon as Charlie stopped the car, I hopped out and raced over to the side of the embankment. It was scary what I saw, the SUV toppled over. I hope Bella was all right, this did not look to promising though. I heard sirens; Charlie's hand was on my shoulder I did the only thing that came to mind when he did this which was hugging him.

"Bella will be alright Edward, everything will be fine." Charlie whispered in my ear.

The EMT's hopped out of the ambulance, grabbed a stretcher, and walked down to where the car was. It felt like everything was going in slow motion it was killing me.


	20. Chapter Sixteen Beep

Authors Note: Today was Senior Skip Day, it was the first time I have ever left the school like that. I ended up watching Senior Skip Day, YOU ALL NEED TO WATCH IT. I loved it sooooo much.

-I found out the way I am ending the serise, you wont see it coming aha. There wil be a squeal so dont be scared

**Chapter Sixteen;Beep**

_Still in Edward's Point of View._

I wanted to scream tell everyone to hurry up and stop moving so damn slow. It was as if she was dead at the speed they were moving I needed to do something. I walked away from the scene in need of air. I saw Emmett's jeep pull up to the scene some police guy was saying they weren't aloud on the scene. I stomped over to him.

"Let them in, they are family." I mumbled to him. He finally stepped aside and I was engulfed in one of Emmett's bear hugs.

"Dude, if we only knew he was there we would have stayed and hurt him real bad." He boomed, could he ever be a little quiet.

I wiggled out of his arms, how I do not know but I did. I looked over at Alice her face was buried in Jaspers chest they were both teary eyed, as was Emmett, Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle walked over to me.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked.

"It's all over the news son." Carlisle stated putting a hand on my shoulder. 'You are a mess Edward, all of Newfoundland saw how destroyed you look.'

The EMT's had Bella on the stretcher with a blanket over her. Oh, no, no, no this cannot be happening to me. When something goes right in my life, it is taken away from me. I felt a new batch of tears well up in my eyes. I tried to run towards the Ambulance but Emmett caught me.

"Edward, come with us." He whispered in my ear. I did the only thing I really wanted at the time. I punched him. 'Edward don't go punching me you know it won't work.'

He shoved me in the back of the Jeep, Alice and Jasper on either or my sides to make sure I do not make a run for it. Mom and Dad went to talk to Charlie on the incident. I put my head in my hands and just cried. I cried until I got a headache.

"Edward, we are home." I heard Alice's tiny voice from next to me. I got out like a Zombie and walked into the house Twilight came running and mewing at me. I picked the tiny kitten up and hugged him. He knew something was wrong with me. I walked all the way to Bella's room and layed down on her bed inhaling her sent. Twilight started to purr, he fell asleep just before I did.

There was an annoying knocking coming from somewhere in the room, I had too much of a headache to anything about it.

"Edward, it's me Alice, wake up." I heard her say from the side of her room.

"Go away." I mumbled into the pillow. I then took a big whiff of Bella's smell Strawberries and Freesia. How am I supposed to live like this? And Alice being herself did not listen and came right in.

"Edward, get up. She is not dead but she is just barley hanging on you have to get to the hospital, she is in a coma." Alice said to me.

Bella was not dead, she is barley hanging on. The love of my life is in a coma and I may never get to her voice or catch her from her klutziness again. I needed to get to that hospital. I was not going alone, Twilight is coming with me. He would want to see her too.

I messed up my hair, and brushed my teeth after asking Alice to find Twilight for me. I slipped into some clean clothes and took some for Bella if she ever woke up. I was not ever going to leave her side. Since my Volvo is still at Wal-Mart I took my Vanquish. Right now I didn't care how dirty this car got I needed to make sure my Bella was going to be fine. I left the bag with Bella's and mine extra clothes in it in the car. I grabbed Twilight's carrier and brought him in, Carlisle made his way to me.

"Edward does Bella normally talk in her sleep?" He asked me.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"She has been saying your name over and over now for and hour." He told me. In all I really wanted to laugh. He showed me all the way to her private room and let me in. A woman I have never seen before was stationed next to her bed. I layed the carrier down and let Twilight out. He immediately wanted to be up in my arms; I picked him up and went over to the other side of Bella's bed. Her head was bandaged up and her left arm was casted up once more, other than that, there was nothing else I could see that was wrong with her.

"Who are you?" the woman on the other side of the bed asked me.

"Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend." I told her quietly. Sticking my hand out for her.

"I am Renee her mother. I seen you on the news Edward you looked so sad. Like a part of you was ripped away." She told me as she took my hand.

"It felt like it." I told her, Twilight jumped from my arms and softly on the bed.

"It will be ok Edward. Bella's a fighter she will pull through." She told me. I really wanted to believe her.

It was getting quiet in the room minus Twilights constant purring and the beeping monitor, when a horrified looking Jacob ran in the room with a very pregnant looking Cindy. Jake took one look at her and just cried. I could understand why they have known each other for ages. What must Jasper be feeling oh god.

"Jacob." Renee said getting up and hugging him. She was now crying again as well. I got up offering my seat to Cindy she looked so tired. She gladly took it.

"Renee, is she going to be alright?" He asked her through tears.

"I'm positive Jacob, they have Dr. Cullen looking after her." She told him. He looked relived. Renee then looked at Cindy. ' Who's the girl?'

"That's my girl friend Cindy." Jacob told her. She looked like she was almost 6 months along or something ( A.N **I forgot the gender of the baby if I said it, I know that's terrible and I cant find it when I re read so by my pleading friend I'm changing it. Bella does not know what it is yet.)**

I went to leave the room to give them some privacy but Cindy grabbed my arm.

"Edward, you have to stay. If Bella wakes up and you arnt here she will be devastated she has grown into you its crazy when I'm on the phone with her you and Twilight are the only things she talks about." Cindy told me.

"Thank you Cindy. Do you think she will make it?" I asked her.

"She is a fighter. I promise you she will be just fine. Minus the arm and leg." She giggled a little.

"So, Cindy how far along are you?" Renee asked.

"5 and a half." She beamed.

"Oh. Are you sure you are ready for this?" Renee snapped at her.

"Renee." Jacob said with anger.

"Guys don't fight Bella is hospitalized right in front of us it's not the time." I wanted to yell but I kept it down. Carlisle walked in ah nice helpful blanket.

"How is she doing?" He asked.

"The same I guess." I told him.

_Bella's Point of View_

I could hear faint voice all around me. It was like everyone was football field lengths away. Why cant I open my eyes.

**Beep…**

**Beep…**

**BEEP…**

That is not annoying at all. Am I dead? What about Edward I love him to much to be dead. What about my fans? who will break it to them.

What happened to James? I hope that, that pig headed jerk got what he deserves. Wait is that my mom? Edward? Jacob? Cindy …She is pregnant she should not have come to … oh my am I in a coffin. I am dead I know it I am dead. Why must this have happened to me? I wanted to scream Edward's name. Can I move my mouth?

**BEEP…**

**BEEP…**

**BEEP…**

Make that noise go AWAY. Isn't this supposed to be peaceful? Isn't death supposed to be peaceful, why cant I be like normal dead people. Gosh. This sucks.

"_Oh, my Bella I miss you so much. I do not know if you can hear me right now. Jacob is here along with Cindy and your mother. Cindy is looking pregnant now, She is having a boy his. They are naming him Luke. Renee wanted to yell at Jacob and Cindy saying they weren't ready for a child. I have never seen two more ready people in my life.'_

'_I'm so so sorry this happened to you. I could have prevented it if I came with you. I will never forgive myself for it. Come back my Bella. Me and Twilight need you now more than ever.'_

Then the voice was gone, It sounded like Edward. Oh my god am I being buried right now? He sounded sad but not the 'my girlfriend just died sad' where am I?

**Beep…**

**Beep…**

**Beep…**

And what is with that awful beeping.

"_Edward"._ I heard my voice croak. Dead people cant talk. That means I'm not dead. Now to try and open my eyes. One at a time I get them open and see painfully blinding lights.

"Turn the lights off." I moaned. I felt something lying on my stomach, Twilight.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I didn't mean for it to happen." Edward started apologizing.

"Oh be quiet, Edward. I'm just glad I am here and not where ever he was going to take me." I told him.

"How are you felling?" He asked me.

"Tired, and like I just finished a kick boxing match." I laughed.

"Oh Bella, I though I was going to loose you." He said putting his head down.

"Edward I am here. I'm fine." I told him.

"Your head is Bandaged and your Left arm and leg is broke how is that fine?" He asked me.

"Simple. I'm not dead." I told him.

**Beep…**

**Beep…**

**Beep…**

Well that is where that came from. Annoying beep from hell. Carlisle came in the room followed by Cindy. Where was Jacob?

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Better." I smiled weakly at him

"I can't believe that happened." Cindy said rushing over to my bed.

"Yeah, and I can't believe you came here on an airplane pregnant." I said to her.

"I am fine, don't worry about me." She told me her eyes just beaming with excitement.

"Where is Jake?" I asked her, Carlisle was now poking at the cords and stuff that were hooked up to me.

"Jacob and your mother are out talking to each other." Edward growled. I looked up at Cindy.

"Your mom doesn't think its right for me to be pregnant by him so early in life." She sighed.

"That woman can't say much at all." I growled.

"Bella you can go home in about a week once we are positive your head is fine." Carlisle smiled at me leaving the room.

A whole hoard of people came in the room. Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, Julia, Esme, Charlie. All carrying a balloon, card or teddy bear of some sort.

"You didn't need to buy all that stuff." I told them.

"Bella, Bella, Bella you should know us by now we are going to spend a lot of money." Alice chimed as if it is an everyday thing. I just rolled my eyes.

"Well did you at least remember my Laptop?" I asked her.

"Duh." Emmett laughed giving me the bag he was holding, I took my laptop and turned it on and waited for it to turn on.

Gurgle…

Everyone looked at me.

"What I am hungry." I laughed. Everyone just stared 'I want food' I groaned.

"I will get you something Bella." Esme said leaving. Charlie also left, it was like he couldn't look at me like this. Did I really look that bad?

I was knocked out of my thoughts by Emmett, giving me on of his huge bear hugs. Then everyone was around in this huge group hug.

"Bella, they thought you weren't going to make it." Rose told me. I looked at everyone in horror.

"Honestly?" I asked. 'That's really messed.'

"Your fine now. Carlisle said you would make a full recovery." Edward said taking my free hand. I yawned.

I couldn't believe something like that had happened, how close to death was I in all honesty. That had to be the scariest thing someone has ever said to me.


End file.
